My Love For You
by GyuKyumin
Summary: Chap END is up. Berpacaran dengan seorang namja yang 6 tahun lebih tua itu , jangan mengharapkan dia akan seromantis yang kamu bayangkan. Yang terpenting dia mencintaimu. .DLDR.Rate M. KYUMIN. GS...KYUMIN KYUMIN Kyumin...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo reader...aku penulis baru. Bukan penulis sih...masih abal-abal. Jika memang ada yang ingin berkomentar tentang tulisanku...silakan...

Title : My Love For You

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

OC. : Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeowook

Yang lain menyusul...

Warning : GenderSwitch. TyPo(s).

Menjadi cantik dan kaya raya , tak menjamin kamu akan diperhatikan kekasihmu. Setidaknya itu yang Sungmin pikirkan. Seorang gadis keturunan Chaebol yang sangat cantik. Tapi...tak semua anak dikalangan Chaebol akan selalu diatur pasangan hidup oleh orang tuanya , setidaknya itu nilai Plus dari Sungmin untuk orang tuanya.

Dalam hubungan asmara , Sungmin dan kekasih tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Di usia 20 tahunnya ini , kadang ia sangat menginginkan hubungan yang sangat romantis. Tapi sang kekasih ternyata tak punya banyak waktu untuk mewujudkan impiannya itu. Mengantar jemput ke kampus , menelpon setiap hari minimal 3 x , mengucapkan selamat pagi , selamat malam , dan semoga harimu menyenangkan. Sayang sekali , Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu.

Seperti malam ini , 20 pesan sudah Sungmin kirimkan untuk kekasih dokternya . Tapi ternyata dokter bedah ini tak lantas membalas pesannya. Ah...dan jangan lupakan , satu panggilan disetiap jamnya.

"Kalau saja dia bukan kekasihku , sudah aku cincang-cincang tubuhnya. Berani sekali mengacuhkanku!"

Gerutunya sambil melampiaskan kemarahan pada boneka kelinci yang ia beri nama "BUNNY", boneka dari Kyuhyun saat ia lulus dari High School.

Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Hah...sulitnya menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun."

Seharusnya 3 tahun menjalin kasih, Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku Kyuhyun . Tapi...kadang ia selalu berkhayal siapa tahu Kyuhyun akan berubah. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun seperti Donghae yang akan mengirimi Eunhyuk pesan setiap hari dengan kata-kata romantis. Atau seperti Yesung yang akan selalu mengantar jemput Wookie. Itulah keinginan sederhananya.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk

memejamkan mata yang sedari tadi menahan terus-terusan memikirkan Kyuhyun, semalam tidak akan selesai.

Suara cicitan burung dipepohonan membuat mata kelincinya mengerjap , ditambah sang mentari yang sudah membiaskan cahayanya.

Hal pertama yang ia ingat ketika terbangun adalah Kyuhyun. Segera ia ambil ponsel pink yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur. Dan...

'Gotcha'

I pesan

"Mian , aku baru selesai operasi. Cepat tidur."

Ternyata Kyuhyun membalas pesannya tepat sepuluh menit sebelum dia terlelap.

Seulas senyum terlihat di bibir berShape M itu. Setidaknya , Kyuhyun membalas pesan. Meski hanya sebuah kalimat.

Memang pacaran dengan seorang Pria yang 6 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya, lama-lama semakin tahu jika pria yang sudah matang tak menyukai apapun yang berbau bertele-tele. Kyuhyun pria yang to the point. Tapi, sebenarnya dia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Tapi jalan pikiran Sungmin yang masih ABG yang susah dimengerti.

Jam 9 pagi Sungmin sudah selesai dengan persiapannya untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ia ada kelas pukul 10 nanti. Dan hanya butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke tempat ia menuntut ilmu tersebut. Meskipun kaya raya , Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya di Luar Negeri. Bukan karena tidak mau , tapi salahkan otaknya yang tidak begitu pintar. Beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun , di usia 22 tahunnya ia sudah berhasil lulus dan ia lulusan luar negeri.

Kang Ahjussi , biasanya akan mengantarkan Nona Muda ini sampai ke kampus. Sungmin juga tidak bisa mengendarai mobil , ia begitu ceroboh. Sehingga Appanya , Lee Young Woon tidak mengizinkannya lagi.

Sesampainya dikampus, Sungmin langsung menghampiri 2 sahabatnya. Hyukkie & Wookie.

"Yak...Minnie kenapa kau kusut sekali?"

Tanya Hyukkie yang melihat tampang kusut sahabatnya.

"Hyuk...apa aku tidak cantik?"tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ditanya malah bertanya.

Ryeowook yang sedang fokus dengan ponselnya pun tertarik dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ish...siapa bilang?bahkan Sunbae-sunbae disini banyak yang menyukaimu."

"Hmm.."Hyukkie hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun justru tidak tertarik padaku."Sungmin membalasnya dengan lesu. Memang benar , Kyuhyun seperti tidak tertarik.

"Kyuhyun Oppa kan memang cuek Min , sudah wataknya."Jelas Wookie

"Tapi kan aku hanya ingin diperhatikan , seperti kalian oleh namjachingu kalian-kalian itu."

"Kyuhyun Oppa kan seorang dokter , pasti dia sangat sibuk Min. Mungkin jika dia tidak sibuk dia juga akan seperti jika dia tidak tertarik denganmu , mana mungkin kau dengan dia sudah melakukan...yah kau taulah!"Ujar Hyukkie

"Betul sekali , Donghae dan Yesung Oppa kan bukan dokter jadi mereka tidak sibuk."

"Yak...Minnie, bukan karena dia itu hanya mempunyai restaurant makanya dia tidak sibuk. Jelas beda pekerjaan Kyuhyun dan Donghae Oppa!" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi , tidak terima dengan ucapan Sungmin.

Ah...jika saja ia tidak ada kelas , mungkin Hyukkie akan menceramahi Sungmin. Enak sekali bicara. Maksud Sungmin, Donghae dan Yesung itu pekerjaannya tidak sehebat Kyuhyun begitu? Tidak terlalu beresiko. Makanya dia tidak sesibuk itu.

Setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu dengan menyimak apa yang dosen sampaikan. Akhirnya , 3 gadis ini bisa keluar dari kelas yang sangat membosankan. Terlihat disana Yesung, kekasih Ryeowook sudah menjemput. Ryeowook yang tak ingin kekasihnya lama menunggu , langsung pamit kepada 2 gadis ini.

"Aku...duluan ne?Yesung Oppa sudah menjemput."

Keduanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Min...aku akan langsung ke restaurant Donghae Oppa , katanya dia sudah membuatkanku makanan."

Memang Donghae & Yesung mempunyai restauratn masing-masing. Yesung restaurant Jepang , sedangkan Donghae restauran ala barat. Kyuhyun , Yesung , dan Donghae adalah teman sejak High School. Dan setelah mereka lulus, Kyuhyun melanjutkan studynya di Amerika , sedangkan Donghae & Yesung di Korea.

Keluarga Kyuhyun adalah keluarga dokter. Ibunya, Cho HeeChul seorang Dokter Ahli Kecantikan. Sedangkan ayahnya , Cho Hangeng seorang Dokter Jantung.

Rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bekerja adalah Rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Tapi Eommanya sudah tidak lagi bekerja sejak Kyuhyun ke Amerika , ia memilih sibuk mengurus suami dan anak.

"Ah...lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit saja"

Karena ditinggalkan oleh ke dua sahabatnya , akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit. Ingin menemui Kyuhyun tentunya. Terakhir mereka bertemu itu 3 hari yang lalu.

Dengan langkah yang riang , Sungmin meninggalkan pelataran kampus. Ia sengaja tak menyuruh Kang Ahjussi menjemput. Ia hanya ingin kesana sendirian , tanpa ada yang mengantar.

Sesampainya disana , Sungmin segera mencari ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah kenal dengan semua Dokter dan Suster disini. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sungmin? Jika sifat manjanya sudah kambuh , Sakit perutpun Sungmin akan ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa oleh Kyuhyun . Padahal dia hanya ingin menarik perhatian Kyuhyun . Tapi itu dulu, saat ia High School. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sangat tahu gerak gerik palsunya.

"Apa...dokter Cho ada didalam?"tanya Sungmin pada seorang Suster jaga disamping ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Emh...dokter Cho sedang ada operasi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu."jelasnya

"Apa masih lama?"

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi."

"Ah...baiklah aku akan menunggu didalam ."

Suster itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Dilihatnya ruangan Kyuhyun , sekilas dia tersenyum menemukan fotonya dipajang disudut meja.

"Dia memajangnya juga."

Ah...ternyata ponselnya juga tergeletak disini.

Ia buka handphone sang kekasih , bukan bermaksud lancang. Hanya iseng...

Tampak Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya , melihat banyak pesan dari seorang wanita.

'SeulGi'

Siapa dia?

Banyak sekali pesan dari wanita itu.

"Kyu...terimakasih mau membantuku"

"Sama-sama , aku senang membantumu."

"Besok ,akan kubawakan kau makan siang lagi. Apa yang kemarin enak?"

"Tidak perlu repot, makanannya enak."

"Aku tidak merasa repot ,baiklah sampai bertemu nanti siang."

Sungmin dibuat kesal oleh pesan-pesan itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membalas pesannya sesering itu. Tapi..kenapa dengan wanita ini?

Rasa was-was Sungmin rasakan ,ia takut wanita itu menggoda Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun miliknya.

'Cklek'

Ketika dia sedang sibuk dengan pikiran tentang siapa gadis itu. Seseorang masuk .

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"tanyanya langsung ketika melihat Sungmin masih memegang ponselnya.

Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"Siapa Seulgi?"Sungmin balik bertanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun tau , mungkin Sungmin salah paham karena pesan Seulgi.

"Hanya temanku.."Jelasnya pendek.

"Apa? Teman? Dia mengirimkanmu makanan, apa itu hanya teman? Kau selalu membalas pesannya , sedangkan pesanku selalu kau acuhkan."Ujarnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir. Padahal sebisa mungkin Sungmin sudah menahan.

"Seulgi...temanku saat High School Min , Ibunya masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung. Karena itu aku menolongnya."

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin kan menceritakan Seulgi itu mantan kekasihnya? Itu sudah lama sekali.

"Bohong , pasti bukan hanya itu."Cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekati kekasihnya , memegang tangannya dan menatap tepat ke mata Sungmin. Ia angkat dagu Sungmin perlahan.

"Seulgi itu hanya temanku ."

Sungmin masih setia dengan tangisannya. Bagaimanapun wajar bukan jika dia cemburu?

"Hey...jangan selalu salah selama ini kesalah pahamanmu itu terbukti?"tanya Kyuhyun.

Dulu, Sungmin juga pernah salah paham pada salah satu temannya , Kibum. Padahal jelas-jelas Kibum sudah punya suami. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya memang belum hilang.

"Mianhe...aku hanya takut. Jangan meninggalkanku , meskipun aku tidak menarik lagi."

Ujarnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke jas dokter yang Kyuhyun pakai.

"Kenapa kau selalu jarang membalas pesanku?"tiba-tiba Sungmin bertanya tentang apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"Aku sibuk , kau tahu itu. Tapi bukankah jika ada waktu aku selalu menelpon?"

Ah...benar juga, jika ada waktu pasti Kyuhyun menelpon. Tapi jika tidak ada waktu , jangan harap ditelpon. Mengirim pesan pun tak akan dia lakukan. Jiwa kemanusiaan Kyuhyun memang sangat tinggi. Jika sudah menyangkut nyawa , tidak hanya Kyuhyun semua orang tidak akan main-main.

Kyuhyun juga sangat rindu pada kekasihnya. Tapi tugasnya sebagai dokter tak bisa ia sepelekan.

Ia lepaskan pelukan Sungmin , diusapnya pipi Sungmin perlahan. Matanya yang sembab , pipinya yang memerah , dan bibirnya yang memerah pula.

Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin mencoba untuk menyalurkan rindu. Bibir Sungmin begitu lembut , hingga enggan rasanya jika hanya menempelkan saja. Ia lumat perlahan bibir itu , seolah bibir Sungmin adalah benda yang rapuh. Sungmin membalas sebisa mungkin . Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Tapi Sungmin belum terlalu mahir. Ia tahu jelas bagaimana hebatnya ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya hingga menempel erat. Sementara Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun , ketika ia merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun semakin meliar , lidah kasar itu berhasil masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Kyuhyun merasakan kekasihnya berjuang untuk mengimbangi permainan lidahnya.

"Cpk...ck...emhhh"

Tak hanya disitu tangan Kyuhyun sudah merambat naik ke arah dada sintal Sungmin. Ia hanya mengelus dan meremas perlahan. Hanya sesekali. Tapi Sungmin , sepertinya kewalahan.

"Eungh...Kyu..hh"

Dilepaskan bibir Sungmin sejenak , sebelum ia melumatnya lagi.

Satu tangan di dada Sungmin dan satu tangan lagi meremas bokongnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sering melakukan hal ini. Bahkan lebih dari ini.

Ia hanya ingin memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya. Hanya agar Sungmin terikat dengannya , karena kadang Kyuhyun pun sama , sangat takut jika Sungmin meninggalkannya. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sadar jika ia jarang memperhatikan Sungmin. Tapi sungguh sebenarnya ia amat mencintai gadisnya ini.

"Ah...Kyu..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin. Tapi belum selesai . Ia menggiring Sungmin agar duduk di atas mejanya.

Ia dekatkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencium sungmin dengan liar. Satu tangan berhasil masuk kedalam rok Sungmin. Hanya mengelus dari balik Cd Sungmin. Ia elus perlahan , dengan tetap mempertahankan ciumannya.

"Kyu...hh" Sungmin merasa lemas diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang , bibir Kyuhyun sudah bersarang dilehernya. Kyuhyun kecup , jilat , leher itu tanpa menghentikan usapan di area privat Sungmin yang masih tertutup. Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya di leher Sungmin , hanya agar bisa melepas Cd Sungmin. Setelah cd itu terlempar Kyuhyun angkat rok Sungmin ke atas dan ia tarik kursi pas berhadapan dengan selangkangan Sungmin.

'Cup'

Sungmin melihat jelas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kyuhyun seperti hendak akan melahap makanan di meja makan. Ia lebarkan selangkangan Sungmin dan menemukan vagina merah mudanya.

Tak mau membuang waktu ,Kyuhyun segera mencicipi hidangannya.

Mengemut benda kecil yang membengkak diantara kaki Sungmin , sekali-kali lidahnya ia gerakan masuk ke lorong kenikmatan itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin , hanya mendesah dan melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh...Kyuh...Kyu...hh"

Sungmin semakin basah , Kyuhyun begitu liar memperlakukannya.

Ia tahu, terakhir mereguk kenikmatan bersama Kyuhyun itu 3 bulan yang lalu , ketika ia datang ke kediaman Kyuhyun. Jadi wajar saja jika Kyuhyun sekarang terlihat sangat liar.

"Ahh...Kyuuuhh, aah..."

"Emhhh"

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan diri dari Selangkangan Sungmin. Ia kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin masih mengenakan baju dan rok , hanya celana dalam yg terlepas. Kyuhyun tahu ini masih di Rumah sakit. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia tak menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Sungmin.

Dimasukannya jari Kyuhyun ke kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Akhh"

Satu jari , hingga 2 jari.

"Ukh..akh...hahh"

Kyuhyun mengeluar masukan jarinya dengan cepat. Setelah dirasa Sungmin sudah siap. Ia segera membuka ikat pinggangnya . Kyuhyun masih mengenakan celana sebatas pinggang. Ia segera memposisikan diri diantara kaki Sungmin , setelah melebarkan selangkangan Sungmin.

Ia gesekan juniornya perlahan , mencoba membuatnya licin terlebih dahulu. Sungmin hanya menggigit bibirnya.

Dan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan benda kebanggaannya itu.

'Jleb'

"Aaakh..Kyu."

Sungmin masih merasakan ngilu saat junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan dirinya sejenak , dan mengusap dahi Sungmin . Posisi Sungmin di atas meja dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dan jangan lupakan juga baju mereka yang masih lengkap. Hanya celana dalam Sungmin yang terlepas. Kyuhyun akhirnya menggerakkan kebanggaannya.

Pertama ia gerakan perlahan , karena sudah terbawa nafsu akhirnya Kyuhyun semakin liar.

"Kyuh...ahhh...ah...aaakh."

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang diletakan dipinggangnya.

"Ahhh..ahhh"

Kyuhyun terlihat masih sangat cool. Tapi Sungmin tahu , Kyuhyun juga sedang menahan lain mengontrolnya.

"Ahh...kyu."

Dirasakan Sungmin yang akan mencapai puncak , Kyuhyun segera mempercepat. Ia juga merasakan dirinya akan sampai dipuncaknya.

"Ah..apakah kau sedanghh ...ah...masa subur chahgiih?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng...

"Ahnnnih..uh...hhh"

"Aku keluarkan didalam."

"Kyuhh...aku akhh akhh...keluarghh...ah...ah "

"Bersama Chagiiih"

"AKH...HH, NGAKHH ."

Keduanya pun mengeluarkannya bersamaan.

Diakhir percintaannya Kyuhyun mengusap peluh Sungmin.

"Chagiiih...kau harus percaya , meskipun aku sibuk aku selalu merindukanmu."

"Hmmm"

Ucap Sungmin seraya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun membereskan sisa-sisa percintaannya dengan Sungmin dan bergegas mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang. Karena Sungmin pasti sangat lemas dengan apa yang baru mereka lakukan...

TBCcccccc jreng jreng

Ini Ff ke 2 ku...jadi kalau ada Typo mohon dimaafkan...haha

Dan untuk NC...memang aku kurang ahli...kekekek


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih yang sudah Review di Chapter 1 . Disini saya belum mengeluarkan si SeulGi. Nanti aja. Haha. Saya masih sangat abal jadi jika banyak kekurangan mohon dimaafkan ne chingudeuuuul?

Chapter 2

Cuaca siang ini rasanya begitu panas bagi Sungmin. Sebenarnya bukan karena sinar matahari yang menyengat saja , tapi karena didepannya saat ini tampak pasangan Eunhyuk & Donghae sedang mengumbar kemesraan. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah...mereka sudah dewasa kan? Kenapa harus saling 'suap-menyuapi' hanya untuk memasukkan makanan kedalam mulut? Dan lihatlah ekspresi Eunhyuk yang seolah-olah benar-benar ingin memanasi hati Sungmin.

"Yak...kalian , tak bisakah tidak mengumbar kemesraan? Cih...kampungan."Ujarnya dengan nada melecehkan.

"Yak...Sungmin, aku hanya sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihku , apa salah?"Balas Hyukkie tak mau kalah.

Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Hyukkie bersorak dalam hati melihat sahabatnya ini kepanasan.

Memang saat ini mereka sedang ada dicafe Donghae. Tadi Hyukkie mengajaknya kesini. Karena Sungmin memang tidak ada rencana kemana-mana jadi dia menyetujuinya. Jika dia tahu akan seperti ini? Huh...Sungmin pasti dari awal akan menolak mentah-mentah.

Sekilas Donghae merasa tidak enak hati pada Sungmin , bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa Sungmin pasti menginginkan melakukan seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae tau...sahabatnya itu sibuk sekali. Tapi tidak dengan menelantarkan kekasih imutnya ini kan? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin berpindah kelain hati? Bisa kelabakan Kyuhyun.

Setelah dari cafe Donghae tadi , Sungmin tak berniat kemana-mana lagi selain pulang. Hari ini Appa sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis dari Jepang. Ia ingin melepas rindu sejenak.

Sungmin bukan anak yang akan menjudge Appanya tidak perhatian karena terus-menerus meninggalkan anaknya untuk urusan bisnis. Ia cukup paham , jika semuanya dilakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya. Lagipula Appanya tak pernah melupakan Sungmin , seperti apapun kesibukan yang ia dapatkan , sang Appa akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya.

"Appa...bogoshippeo"Cicit Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh sang Appa.

"Nado...Chagiiiiii"

"Mana oleh-olehku?"

"Aigooo...Appa baru saja pulang kau sudah menanyakan oleh-oleh. Apa tidak ingin tau kabar Appa?"Tanya sang Appa dengan nada merajuk yg sebenarnya sudah tak pantas untuk usianya.

"Minnie tau Appa akan baik-baik saja , Appakan hebat!"

Lee Young Woon aka Kangin hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar penuturan anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

Leeteuk yang melihat kejadian di ruang tamu itu pun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Anak perempuan Eomma harus mandi dulu sebelum memeluk Appanya."ujarnya mengagetkan acara melepas rindu Ayah dan anak ini.

"Eommaaa..."

"Aigoooo...kau sudah besar sayang , masih saja manja. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu?"Ujar Leeteuk dengan nada bercanda.

"Eommaaa...Kyuhyun itu sangat mencintaiku."Ujarnya bangga. Padahal didalam hati dia kadang merasa takut juga jika suatu saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Ah...tentu saja , anak Appa ini meskipun manja tapi sangat cantik."Kangin malam membela Sungmin. Membuat Leeteuk kalah jika sudah begini.

Sungmin hanya mengacungkan jempol ke arah Appanya. Tanda ia setuju dengan statment tersebut.

Jadwal operasi yang baru saja selesai membuat bebannya sedikit berkurang. Semoga setelah ini ia bisa beristirahat sejenak , merelaks'an sendi-sendinya yang mulai menegang. Dipijiatnya pelipis itu perlahan , merasa sangat lelah. Tentu saja.

6 jam operasi yang sangat menguras tenaga dan pikiran , bagaimanapun akan merasa jadi beban jika operasinya itu gagal. Karena nyawa taruhannya.

Tapi syukurlah otak geniusnya selalu bekerja bahkan dalam keadaan genting sekalipun.

"Sepertinya aku memang butuh refreshing."Keluhnya.

4 tahun menjadi dokter tak pernah sekalipun dia mengajukan cuti tahunan. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak mau , apakah orang sakit ada liburnya? Bukan juga di Rumah Sakit milik keluarganya ini tak ada dokter yang lain. Salahkan saja kenapa dia menjadi yang terbaik disini. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 26 tahun Kyuhyun telah menjadi dokter paling berpengaruh di Seoul. Sudah muda , tampan , genius , kaya , dokter pula. Siapa yang tak tertarik? Jadi wajarkan Sungmin kadang merasa was-was?

Ia lirik handphone yang ia letakan di atas meja. Sejenak mengingat perkataan Sungmin tentang dirinya yang tak pernah membalas pesan. Bagi Kyuhyun , telpon lebih baik. Bisa mendengar suara sang kekasih secara langsung. Tak harap-harap cemas pula.

Di sentuhnya pula kontak yang ia beri nama "My Baby".

Tak lama , hanya beberapa detik panggilannya langsung diangkat. Pasti Sungmin sangat mengharapkannya.

"Yeobeoseyoooo Kyu..."riang suara dari balik telpon di sebrang sana terdengar merdu.

"Yeobeoseyo chagi..."Balasnya

"Ah...tumben sekali. Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk?"Tanya Sungmin , seolah heran.

"Ne...aku baru saja selesai operasi dan sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Emh...begitu..."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hm... makan bersama Eomma dan Appa."

"Appamu sudah pulang min?"

"Hm...sudah. Wae?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kabar Eomma dan Appamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ne...Eomma baik. Tapi Appa kadang mengeluhkan jantungnya beberapa kali."

"Jinja? Hm...bawalah Appamu ke Rumah Sakit min."Nasehat Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi keluarga Sungmin juga. Meski hubungannya dan Sungmin belum resmi. Alias masih pacaran.

"Ne...aku sudah membujuk Appa. Mungkin besok akan ku ajak ke dokter. Apa...Appamu besok praktek Kyu? Aku akan membawanya pada Cho Appa saja."

"Besok Appa praktek min. Bawa saja kesini."

"Ne..."

"Ya sudah aku tutup telponnya. Jangan lupa bawa besok Appa ke dokter."

"Ne..."

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

Keesokan harinya seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun , Sungmin mengantar Appanya ke dokter. Kebetulan hari ini hari sabtu. Ia tidak ada jadwal apapun , termasuk kencan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kang ahjussi seperti biasa akan mengantarkan Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Karena tidak mungkin Appanya itu menyetir.

Sesampainya disana , tak perlu mencari tahu letak dimana Hangeng berada *karena sering berkunjung*. Ia segera ke tempatnya.

Antri...

Masih 6 orang lagi. Salahkan Sungmin yang tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan Appa kekasihnya itu. Padahal bisa sajakan Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun?

Huh...harus menunggu.

"Appa...tak apa kan menunggu?"Tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa Chagi, lagipula Appa kan sehat sekarang , hanya kadang Appa sesak nafas."

"Hm..."

Ketika mereka sedang santai-santainya menunggu. Dari arah lorong sebelah kanan terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mendorong pasien dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasien itu sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Di samping kiri kanannya juga ada suster dan jangan lupakan pihak keluarga yang menangis keras. Sungmin berdiri mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." tapi suaranya itu hanya angin , karena Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas tanpa berhenti. Nyawa pasien lebih penting dari Sungminnya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin harus tahu , betapa sulitnya menjadi kekasih dokter seprofessional Kyuhyun.

Kangin(Lee Young Woon) yang melihat itu , mencoba menghibur anaknya.

"Sudahlah chagi , Kyuhyun sedang menangani pasien , dia bukan mengacuhkanmu."jelasnya.

"Arasseo Appa."

Satu jam menunggu bukan waktu yang ...

" Young Woon...silakan masuk."Ujar seorang suster membuat Sungmin dan Appanya langsung berdiri.

Didalam ruangan terlihat seorang laki-laki mengenakan jas keagungannya meneliti riwayat pasien.

Ia tersentak karena ternyata ini Appa dari kekasih anaknya.

"Oh...Sungmin..."

Ujar Hangeng ayah Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pernah bertemu ketika Kyuhyun mengundangnya ke rumah keluarga Cho. Juga karena Sungmin beberapa kali terlihat di Rumah sakit.

"Ne...Ahjussi, ah ini Appaku ."Ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan hanya tersenyum dan saling menjabat tangan.

"Ternyata Appamu..."

Kangin mengangguk. Ia tahu jika ini adalah Appa Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mereka kan belum pernah mengadakan pertemuan keluarga..

"Cha...jadi apa yang Anda rasakan Kangin Ssi?"

"Saya...merasa nyeri dibagian dada dan itu sering."

Hangeng segera menyuruh Kangin untuk berbaring , demi memeriksa keadaannya. Hanya 10 menit. Dan mereka sudah kembali lagi di meja untuk berkonsultasi.

"Ah...syukurlah hanya gejala , masih bisa dicegah. "

"Syukurlah..."Sungmin mengelus dada.

"Tapi...tetap harus jaga kesehatan . Kangin Ssi jangan banyak begadang , atau minum kopi. Usahakan sering memakan makanan yg mengandung Omega3 dan buah-buahan , terutama jenis beri itu sangat bagus. Olah raga juga."

"Ne...ahjussi , aku akan mengawasi Appa selalu."

"Baguslah...saya buatkan obat untuk penghilang nyeri , jika tiba-tiba Anda merasakannya Kangin Ssi."

"Ne..."

"Jangan Stress ,itu juga penting."

Diakhir percakapannya. Kangin dan Hangeng saling berjabat tangan lagi. Dan sesudah menebus resep di apotik mereka langsung bergegas segera pulang.

Seperti biasa hari minggu adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh siapapun. Tapi sepertinya bagi Sungmin hari apapun akan sama . Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merkumpul bersama 2 sahabatnya Hyukkie dan Wookie.

Yap...sekarang 3 gadis ini sedang berada dikamar bernuansa jerapah. Kamar Wookie.

"Hm...Donghaeku juga sibuk sekali jika Weekend. Cafe akan ramai." Ujar Hyukkie disela-sela percakapan mereka.

"Ne...begitupun Yesung Oppa."

Sepertinya disini hanya Ryeowook yang memanggil kekasihnya Oppa. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Hyukkie?

Jangan tanyakan.

"Apalagi Kyuhyun...orang sakit tidak ada liburnya."Ujarnya lesu

"Ah...aku ada ide, bagaimana jika kita membahas tentang..."sebuah ide terlintas di benak Hyukkie.

"Mwo?"

"Making Love."

"Yak...!"Sungmin memukul keras kepala Hyukkie dengan boneka jerapah Ryeowook.

"Ish...jangan sok suci min , bahkan sepertinya kau lebih berpengalaman daripada aku."Cibir Hyukkie

Sontak pipi Sungmin sering melakukan hal itu bersama Kyuhyun , tapi sepertinya Sungmin belum ahli. Hyukkie harus masih mengajarinya.

"Katakan...bagaimana permainan Kyuhyun? Gaya apa saja yang pernah kau coba min?"

"Hyuk..."

"Jawab saja , kita sama-sama wanita dan sudah dewasa."

Huh...haruskah Sungmin mengatakan jika Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat. Gaya? Gaya apa sih yang belum pernah dicobanya? Meski sebenarnya dia hanya pihak yang pasif , karena Kyuhyun yg akan selalu memegang kendali. Tapi...sepertinya semua gaya dan semua tempat sudah mereka coba. Termasuk dimobil , di rumah sakit , dikamar mandi , dan...masih banyak lagi.

"Ish...malu-malu kau Min. Sebagai wanita kita harus memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk pria kita."Hyukkie menggurui.

"Ne..."tiba-tiba Wookie yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jangan ditanya, Wookie dan Yesung bahkan orang yang pertama kali diantara gadis ini yang keperawanannya hilang. Haha. Yesung itu juga sangat mesum.

"Kau mau min Kyuhyun berpaling?"

"Andwae..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus agresive."

Ya ampun...begitu sialnya Sungmin harus terlibat dalam obrolan seperti ini.

"Hey...laki-laki itu akan senang jika pasangannya bisa lebih dari sekedar memuaskan."Jelas si provokator otak mesum Hyukkie.

"Minnie...apa kau pernah memblowjob?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"Yak...Wookie otakmu ternyata sama mesumnya dengan Hyukkie."omel Sungmin.

"Hanya jawab Min..."

"Belum..."Cicitnya

"Hah...aku sudah yakin."

"Aku tidak bisa , lagipula Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta!"Sentaknya

"Kau...harus berinisiatif dong Min. "

"Ne...betul kata Hyukkie."

Dan...selama 5 jam pertemuan mereka Sungmin hanya diberikan pelajaran bagaimana cara menjadi AGRESSIVE.

Yah...Sungmin tahulah bahwa di usia Kyuhyun sekarang ia sedang ada dipuncak gairah. Tapi haruskah seperti yang Hyukkie ajarkan?

Entah angin darimana malam ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Memang sudah sangat lama mereka tidak pergi berdua seperti ini. Menikmati waktu intim mereka berdua didalam mobil yang disuguhi indahnya Sungai Han.

Hanya mengobrol dan terkadang mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Min...apa aku selalu mengacuhkanmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne...tapi aku tau kau melakukannya karena kau juga sibuk. Iya kan Kyu?"

"Hmmm aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku , tapi kadang aku merasa tertekan juga."

Sungmin hanya menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku berencana mengajukan cuti."

"Mwo?"

"Ya...aku ingin ke Jepang , tentunya bersama kau."

"Jinjaa?"Tanya Sungmin , karena saking kaget akan penuturan sang kekasih.

"Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kapan?"

"Kalau...kau telah ujian dan tentu jika nilaimu memuaskan."

"Yak...kau sengaja ya. Kau tau kan Kyu...nilaiku itu selalu memuaskan."balasnya

"Memuaskan untumu , tapi tidak untukku. Bagaimana bisa nilai yang hampir C itu disebut memuaskan?"

"Yak...itu bukan C Kyu...tapi B-"

"Pokoknya A , terserah mau A+ atau A-"

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat seperti itu Kyuhyun gemas, hingga ia menabrakkan bibirnya kebibir Sungmin. Sekejap saja.

Tapi tetap membuat Sungmin kaget ,sampai membulatkan mata.

"Ish..."

Teringat perkataan Hyukkie tadi siang.

"Kau harus memasukkan penis Kyuhyun kedalam mulutmu , perlakukan seperti lolipop"

"Kau harus agressive"

Bagaimana bisa penis sebesar yang punya Kyuhyun masuk ke mulutnya yang mungil?

"Min..."Melihat kekasihnya bengong, Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ne...!"Sungmin tersentak

"Kau melamun?"

"Anni..."Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Wajahmu merah. Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Anni!"

Bagaimana tidak memerah. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana berubah menjadi agressive.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya . Dan langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Benar-benar nekad.

Kyuhyun tau Sungminnya ini sedang menciumnya. Tapi ini jarang terjadi. Sungmin tak pernah memulainya. Ia mencoba menjahili Sungmin.

Bibir yang sudah menempel itu ia lepaskan paksa. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali melahap langsung.

Sungmin hanya kebingungan dan salah tingkah. Apa ia salah?

"Kau...ingin menciumku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mengerti.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey..."Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menatap matanya langsung. Seolah-olah ia merasakan gairah yang akan meledak.

"Aku ingin kita tidak melakukannya didalam mobil. Kita cari hotel."

Deru nafas didalam kamar hotel saling bersahutan. Udara terasa panas , padahal pendingin ruangan sudah diatur sedingin mungkin.

Entah bagaimana awalnya , yang terlihat sekarang hanya sang yeoja yang pasrah lubang vaginanya dilahap oleh namja tampan ini.

"Eunghhh...hh...Kyuhh"

Kyuhyun terus menjilati lubang yang memerah itu , kadang menggigitnya gemas. Bunyi suara decapan semakin membuatnya bergairah.

Sebelah tangan Sungmin hanya bisa meremas sprai putih , dan satunya lagi menjambaki rambut Kyuhyun yang semakin menggila.

Kyuhyun goda klitorisnya dengan ujung lidah , kadang mengajak vagina Sungmin seolah-olah sedang melakukan frenchkiss. Ia lebarkan lipatan itu dan terus menggoda hingga basah...

Sungmin sekali lagi hanya pasrah.

Ia terlalu lelah.

"Uhhh...ha...ahhh..."

"Çk...ck...cpk..."

Kyuhyun memegangi paha Sungmin yang terus bergerak. Ia tak ingin kenikmatannya terganggu. Dan terakhir ia memberikan kecupan disekitar paha.

Ekspresi Sungmin sungguh tak bisa dikatakan biasa, ia sungguh hanya menyeringai , ia bangga membuat Sungmin lemas sebelum ke permainan inti.

Diusapnya peluh Sungmin dan ia kecup kening itu.

"Kyu..."cicit sungmin

"Ne..."Jawabnya sambil terus menciumi wajah Sungmin.

"A...aku...akan melakukan hal yang sa..sama"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudmu?"

Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya , entah kekuatan darimana Kyuhyun sudah dibuat telentang oleh Sungmin.

Penis Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung tegak segera ia masukan kedalam mulutnya.

"Aah Min"

Kyuhyun hanya kaget tapi tak menolak juga. Kini ia tahu maksud Sungmin.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin mencoba mengeluarkan masukkan penis Kyuhyun. Ia pegang separuh penis yang tidak masuk kemulutnya.

Kyuhyun memegang kepala Sungmin membantu menaik turunkan.

"Ah...Shit."

Kecepatan tangan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit terbatuk.

"Ukh...uhuk..."

Ketika dirasakan ia akan segera Cum, dengan cepat ia lepaskan kejantanan nya dari mulut Sungmin. Dan ia hadiahi Sungmin dengan ciuman yang liar. Sebelum membalikkan posisi , hingga Sungmin ada dibawah kukungannya.

Masih tetap berciuman , Kyuhyun melebarkan paha Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Emh...akhh"

Meskipun mereka sering melakukan , tapi tetap saja kejantanan Kyuhyun selalu membuat Sungmin ngilu diawal.

Tanpa menunggu Sungmin siap , Kyuhyun langsung memompa vaginanya dengan hentakan-hentakan yang kuat. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan mencakar punggung Kyuhyun.

Ini adalah percintaan terpanas selama ini.

"Akh...akh...Kyyu..uhh"

Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin yang bergesekan langsung dengan dadanya.

"Uhhh...yyahhh...Kyuuhh"

Sungmin hanya mendesah dan terus mendesah.

"Hhhh...uhh...akh"

Sungmin merasakan puncaknya akan segera datang. Maka ia kaitkan kakinya lebih erat ke pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kau...mengetat chagiiiih , apaa iaa akan segera datanggh hh?"

Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya frontal ditengah kegiatannya.

"Ah...hahh"

Sungmin tak bisa menjawab. Hanya desahan yang terdengar. Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari Sungmin. Ia angkat pinggul itu oleh kedua tangannya dan ia hentakan dengan lebih keras. Membuat Sungmin harus melampiaskan kenikmatannya pada bantal dan sprai.

"Ahhh..hah...akh...akh...akh...Kyuuuhhh"

"Nehh...chagi keluarkan...aku ingin kau datanghhh"

"Akh...akhh...keluar...keluarggh...kyuh...uhhhhh..."

Pelepasan itu akhirnya datang.

"Lelah?"tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku belum selesai chagi...,"Ujarnya menyeringai.

Ia balik tubuh Sungmin dan segera mengangkat pinggulnya. Doggy Style.

Sungmin yang mengerti , karena ia pernah melakukan gaya ini, segera memegang besi ranjangnya.

Kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah siap masuk lagi.

"Anghhhkkh"

Dan tanpa aba-aba ia tunggangi Sungmin dengan liar.

Beberapa kali Sungmin mencoba menahan tangannya , tapi selalu terlepas saking kuatnya hentakan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menempel dengan badannya. Dan hanya menahan dengan lututnya.

Ia remas dada Sungmin dari belakang sambil terus menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ahkkk...annnhh...ahhhh...uhhh...uhh"

"Akh...shit...fuck..fuck"

"Kyuhhh...aku .."

"Hmmm? Kita keluarkan bersamaah"

"AHHHKK...

"AHH

Crot

Crot

Crot

Kyuhyun menyemburkan spermanya sangat banyak. Hingga sebagian mengalir diantara paha Sungmin.

Ia kecup punggung polos itu dan menyelimutinya...

"Gomawooo...saranghae..."

"Hmmm"

Sungmin mencoba membalas sebisa mungkin. Karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

TBCc

Haha...NC lagiii...karena ini ratenya M.


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih reviewnya di chapter2 sebelumnya. Jika masih menemukan typo , mohon dimaklumi. Saya hanya penulis cetek ala abal-abal yang sangat mencintai Kyumin. Dan sebenarnya kemarin setiap part sudah saya kasih tanda bintang. Tapi entah kenapa jadi hilang pas di publish. Mianheeee

Chapter 3

Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin terus mengasah otaknya demi liburan ke Jepang bersama Kyuhyun. Tak tanggung-tanggung buku-buku tebal yang dulu ia pensiunkan , kini ditarik lagi untuk menambah referensinya. Meski setengah hati , Sungmin mencoba untuk tetap fokus.

Ujian akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi. Sungmin harus berusaha keras agar ia bisa mendapatkan nilai A. Bahkan jika ada yang lebih dari A.

"Ya ampun...kenapa tulisan ini seolah mengejekku!"Serunya sambil memukul buku yang sedang ia baca.

Sungmin tak pernah serius dalam belajar , kalaupun di ujiannya dulu ia mendapatkan nilai B-, itu karena Wookie yang selalu disampingnya. Jangan tanyakan Hyukkie , karena ia sama bodohnya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku bisa gila jika menghapal trus. Tapi...aku juga bisa gila jika tidak diajak ke Jepang ."

Membayangkan akan liburan ke Jepang bersama Kyuhyun membuatnya tersenyum-senyum. Jangankan ke Jepang , kemanapun asal itu bersama Kyuhyun pasti akan menyenangkan.

'Tok...Tok'

Suara ketukan pintu menyentakkan lamunannya.

Terlihat Leeteuk sedang membawa sepiring pie madu dan jus jambu.

"Cha...Eomma siapkan camilan untukmu. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan."Nasehatnya sebelum menutup pintu lagi dan beranjak keluar.

Sesungguhnya Leeteuk senang melihat Sungmin giat seperti ini. Seumur dia membesarkan Sungmin , dia belum pernah melihat anaknya seserius ini. Dan itu Sungmin lakukan agar bisa pergi liburan bersama Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tahu , Kyuhyun memang sangat berpengaruh untuk Sungmin. Dan seharusnya Leeteuk juga tahu , jika Kyuhyun juga telah menjadikan anaknya *mesum*plakkkkk

"Apa Eommaku akan baik-baik saja Kyu?"

Terlihat seorang perempuan mencoba untuk menahan tangis. Disampingnya ada seorang wanita setengah baya yang sedang terbaring lemah. Ia baru saja menjalankan operasi .

"Eommamu akan baik-baik saja , ia akan tertidur 2 atau 3 jam."Jelasnya sambil memeriksa tekanan darah si pasien.

"Aku...takut."Cicit perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Seulgi.

"Tenanglah...tidak akan terjadi apapun. Eomma mu akan baik-baik saja."Terangnya sekali lagi.

Eomma Seulgi, menderita penyakit jantung dan ginjal. Sudah sangat parah. Tapi kesialan yang menimpanya bukan itu saja . Sejak ia lulus dari HighSchool perusahaan Appanya bangkrut , Appa Seulgi meninggal sebulan setelahnya. Dan saat itupun sang Eomma sakit-sakitan .

"Kau belum makan?"Tanya Kyuhyun .

Seulgi hanya menggeleng. Sedari tadi ia tak merasa lapar. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Eommanya.

"Makanlah...nanti kau ikut-ikutan sakit. Aku akan membawakanmu sebentar."

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak memutar knop pintu, Seulgi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyu..."Lirihnya

"Ne?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Gomawo..."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku seorang dokter Seulgi."

Seulgi menegang mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tak bisakah mereka seperti dulu lagi? Dan Kyuhyunpun pergi setelah melepaskan pelukan Seulgi.

Flashback On

"Chagi...ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?"Seorang anak lelaki berseragam High School sedang menghampiri yeoja yang memakai pakaian sama di belakang sekolah.

"Kyu...ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."Lirihnya

"Mwo?"

"Kyu...kau janji tidak akan marah,?"Tanyanya sebelum menjelaskan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Hmm"

"Tidak akan membenciku?"

"Hmm"

Ada jeda sebelum gadis itu menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kyu...se...sepertinya...lebih baik..kita...ber..berteman saja."

Hening

Sang namja masih mencoba mencerna perkataan kekasihnya.

"A...aku...dijodohkan." Suara isak tangisnya kini terdengar.

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan diamnya.

"A...appaku...menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya , ak...aku akan Kuliah di Jerman ...dan ting...tinggal bersama keluarganya."

Jderrrrrr

Bagaikan disambar petir , Kyuhyun mencelos mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Seulgi menerima perjodohan itu? Sedangkan dirinya mati-matian ingin kuliah bersama Seulgi agar bisa terus berdua. Tak bisakah mereka memperjuangkan cintanya bersama-sama?

Flashback Off

Tapi naas, Appa Seulgi ternyata tertipu oleh calon besannya itu. Semua harta dikeruk , sampai tak bersisa. Kuliah di Jerman & menikah? Hanya bualan untuk mempermulus usahanya.

Jika ditanya apakah Kyuhyun masih mencintai Seulgi? Jawabannya jelas tidak. Di hatinya saat ini , Lee Sungmin masih tetap merajai. Tapi..bukankah cinta akan tumbuh jika terus bersama?. Entahlah. Semoga Kyuhyun bisa menahan untuk tetap setia pada Sungmin.

# # #

Katakanlah Seulgi memang bernasib malang. 1 hari setelah Eommanya siuman ia nyatanya harus kehilangan. Isak tangisnya sejak semalam tak henti terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Bahkan jenazahpun sudah dimakamkan.

Jelas saja. Seulgi sekarang tak punya apa-apa , dan siapa-siapa. Paman atau Bibi? Mereka hanya baik disaat Seulgi bergelimang harta. Saat susah begini , semuanya angkat tangan.

Penyakit ginjal dan Jantung sang Eomma sudah sangat kronis. Sehingga malam setelah Eommanya sadar , penyakit itu kambuh lagi , hingga membuat sang Eomma pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Kyuhyun masih setia menemani Seulgi di Flat yang berukuran kecil ini. Bagaimanapun ia pernah dekat dengan Seulgi , sebagai seorang teman Kyuhyun harus menolongnya & menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah Seulgi...tak baik jika seperti ini terus. Biarkan Eommamu tenang."Ujarnya sambil menenangkan.

"Hiks...hikss...a...aku su..sudah tidak mempunyai...siapa-siapa lagi Kyu..."

"Ada aku..."

Entah ucapan Spontan atau dari hati , kalimat itu mulus terucap begitu saja.

"Ja...jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu..."lirihnya..

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ujian tinggal 3 hari lagi. Jelas saja itu menyulitkan Sungmin. Dia harus ekstra berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik. Bahkan tak jarang ia akan tidur dini hari , demi membaca rentetan-rentetan huruf yang sangat membosankan.

"Hah...aku heran kenapa mereka bisa menulis buku seperti ini.?menyebalkan." Gerutunya

Tapi syukurlah , karena kesibukannya belajar itu ia jadi teralihkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu , sejak kejadian panas di hotel lalu , sampai detik ini masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sungmin hanya berspekulasi"Sibuk".

Ia harus tetap semangat menghapal meskipun matanya sudah lelah menahan kantuk , dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa lagi menampung ilmu yang ia dapat.

#

Burung-burung bercicit menandakan hari sudah berganti. Matahari pagi membuatnya sedikit segar , meski mata sebenarnya masih ingin terpejam. Dipaksakannya ia terbangun. Menguap sebentar , meregangkan ototnya malas , dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Meski hari ini adalah hari tenang. Sebelum ujian dimulai.

Hari ini Sungmin berniat untuk mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Cho. Hanya untuk menyapa Eomma & Appa Kyuhyun.

Sebuah dress elegan berwarna peach ia pilih. Ditambah sepatu yang tingginya hanya 5 cm dengan model yang sederhana.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya riang. Dengan membawa Bunga Lili , Bunga kesukaan Eomma Kyuhyun Sungmin sudah siap. Sesampainya disana , ia disambut hangat oleh maid di rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tentunya sangat kaya raya. Sebenarnya ia tak ada niat untuk bertemu Kyuhyun hari ini , ia hanya ingin bertemu keluarga kekasihnya itu.

"Aigooooo Sungmin., kenapa repot-repot?"Ujar Heechul sambil menggandeng Sungmin ke ruang tamu.

"Annio...ahjumma , minnie senang kok bisa membawakan ahjumma bunga."Balasnya sambil tersenyu.

"Ah...neomu kyeopta. Sebentar Ahjumma bawakan minuman dulu ya?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Terlihat di ujung tangga sana seorang anak kecil berlari -lari sambil tertawa. Dibelakangnya ada seorang wanita sedang pura-pura mengejar.

Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menyapa Cho Ahra. Kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Eonni..."

Ahra yang melihat Sungmin langsung menggendong anaknya Se Hun dan menghampirinya.

"Annyeong Sungmin ,ah Sehun sapa Sungmin Imo."titah ahra pada sehun anaknya yang masih berumur 3 tahun.

"Annyeong Imooo"

"Aigoooo...kyeopta.."

"Kau ingin bertemu Kyuhyun?"

"Annio...eonni. Aku hanya berkunjung saja."Balasnya jujur.

"Jika mau bertemu Kyuhyun , dia ada kok. Tadi jam 6 pagi dia baru sampai di rumah. 2 hari ini dia bahkan tidak pulang."Jelasnya.

"Ah...mungkin di rumah sakit banyak pasien."Jawab Sungmin.

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. Baik Sungmin dan Ahra sebenarnya tidak tahu kemana Kyuhyun 2 hari ini. Mereka berdua hanya menebak-nebak jika seorang dokter tidak pulang.

"Minnie...duduklah Ahjumma buatkan teh hijau."

Tiba-tiba Heechul datang. Dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan dan segelas teh hijau.

"Cha...cicipi."Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan camilan.

"Gomawoo...ahjumma."

"Aigooo...uri Sehunnie sudah mengantuk lagi ternyata. Cha...cepatlah bawa dia ke kamar. Dia akan sangat rewel jika mengantuk."Suruh Heechul pada ahra.

"Baiklah Minnie. Aku akan menidurkan Sehun dulu. Lanjutkan mengobrol bersama Eomma."

"Ne...Eonni."

Biasanya Sungmin akan ke rumah Kyuhyun. Paling tidak 3 bulan sekali. Begitu pun Kyuhyun . Tapi dia lebih sering ke rumah Sungmin. Jadi meski tidak dikenalkan secara resmi , baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mengenal keluarga kekasihnya.

2 perempuan berbeda generasi ini megobrol panjang lebar. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah semakin siang.

"Ahjumma...apa Kyuhyun di rumah?"disela-sela obrolannya Sungmin mencoba bertanya perihal keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Ne...dia sedang tidur. Apa kau mau bangunkan Kyuhyun? Dia belum makan dari sepulang dia dari Rumah Sakit."

Merasa diberikan lampu hijau oleh Heechul , Sungmin segera bergegas ke kamar Kyuhyun .

'Cklek'

Terlihat seseorang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sungmin dekati , terlihat gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia jadi tidak tega membangunkannya , meskipun hanya untuk menyuruhnya makan.

Sungmin pandangi wajah Kyuhyun . Tampan . Ia tersenyum , namja ini miliknya.

Tiba-tiba suara hp di meja nakas berdering cukup kencang. Sebagai seorang kekasih Sungmin hanya ingin memastikan , takut itu adalah telpon penting.

Sebuah nama di layar Hp itu , merasa tak asing .

'Seulgi'

Tapi , lamunan Sungmin tentang nama yang tertera di hp kyuhyun membuat panggilan masuk itu terputus sebelum diangkat.

Tak lama dari itu , sebuah pesan dari nama yang sama masuk.

'Seulgi'

"Kyu, apakah kau sudah sampai dirumah. Terimakasih apartemennya , dan terimakasih telah menemaniku 2 hari ini. Datanglah lagi kesini , aku akan memasak untukmu."

'Deg'

Apa? Kyuhyun membelikan wanita yang katanya hanya temannya ini Apartmen? Kyuhyun menemaninya 2 hari? Bahkan Sungmin tak pernah dtemani Kyuhyun berhari-hari. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah menemani perempuan ini ?

Sejuta pertanyaan terlintas di otak Sungmin. Apa Kyuhyun berselingkuh?

Ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba -tiba lelaki yang ada disampingnya ini terbangun.

"Sungmin!" Kagetnya dengan suara yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

Sungmin tersentak. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya lebih jelas.

"Sedang apa kau disini?' Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencari tahu.

"Siapa Seulgi?"

Tanyanya sambil melempar hp kyuhyun tepat ke dada bidang kekasihnya itu , yang biasanya dia pakai untuk bermanja-manja.

Sekilas Kyuhyun membaca rentetan pesan yang Seulgi kirim untuknya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar , merasa bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Karena ini benar-benar rumit.

"Aku sudah bilang dia hanya teman."tegasnya

"Teman? Apa semua temanmu kau belikan apartement Kyu?" Tanya Sungmi dengan berderai air mata. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya sejak membaca pesan itu.

"Sungmin...

"2 hari ini bahkan kau tidak menghubungiku , aku pikir kau benar-benar sibuk. Tapi ternyata apa? Kau memilih tinggal di apartement bersama perempuan itu?" Teriaknya marah. Bagaimanapun emosi Sungmin sudah di puncaknya. Mencoba selalu bersikap sabar selama ini , dan

sekarang pertahanannya sudah runtuh.

Kyuhyun berdiri , mengikuti Sungmin yang juga berdiri. Mendekati kekasihnya itu dan mencoba menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tak segampang itu sekarang.

"Apa dia selingkuhanmu?"

Tanyanya sarkatis.

"Sungmin..."Bentak Kyuhyun

"Apa selama ini aku buruk dimatamu? Apa tidak cukup yang semuanya telah aku berikan?apa masih kurang? Apa sesepele itu aku dimatamu?"

"Seulgi bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya temanku."

"Hah...teman? Apa dia menjual dirinya padamu hingga kau hadiahi apartement?"

"Lee Sungmin , jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Kyuhyun

"Oh...bahkan sekarang kau membentakku karena pelacurmu itu."

'Plak'

Sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi Sungmin. Pipinya memerah karena saking kerasnya. Ia tak percaya Kyuhyun yang sangat ia cintai melakukan ini demi perempuan lain. Sakit . Begitupun hatinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ? Ia hanya kaget. Gerakannya refleks. Ia hanya tak suka kata-kata kotor itu keluar dari mulut sungmin.

"Sung...min."

"Hiksss...hiksss..."

Sungmin merosot sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. Tangisannya hanya isakan.

Kyuhyun mencoba memegang pipi Sungmin , tapi secepat kilat Sungmin menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku..." Lirihnya

"Aku...tidak sengaja...maafkan aku."

Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku membencimu...hikss...hikssss aku membencimu...hiksss"

"Aku...

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera berlari keluar kamar. Di depan heechul melihatnya heran . Sungmin yang keluar dari kamar putranya dengan isakan dan pipi yang memerah. Juga langkahnya yang terburu-buru , hingga panggilan Heechul pun diabaikan.

"Sungmin..." seru Heechul

Ia melihat putranya yang juga keluar dari kamar dengan wajah prustasi. Pasti ada sesuatu pikirnya.

"Kyuhyun...

"Eomma...jangan tanyakan apa-apa dulu...aku lelah"

Ujarnya...

TBC

Jrenggg Jrengggg TBCccc...gak ada NCccc tapi udah ada konflik...aku gak akan menyiksa lama-lama kok. Makasih reviewnya teman-teman.


	4. Chapter 4

Silakan baca. Komentar akan saya terima dengan masih ada Typo mohon dimaklumi. Saya ga tau kenapa tiap di Publish selalu ada kata-kata hilang. Padahal saya selalu membaca ulang dan selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Readers.

Masih adakah Silent Readers disini? Semoga tidak ada..

Selamat membaca...

Chapter 4

Sakit. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. Bukan sakitnya tamparan Kyuhyun yg membekas , tapi sakitnya hati Sungmin seolah tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Kemarahan bisa diredam , luka bisa diobati , tapi kekecewaan? Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tak akan sanggup menolongnya.*(cr:livsm).

Dadanya sesak bukan main , perlakuan Kyuhyun jelas tak bisa dianggap sepele. Menangis , hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin lakukan.

"Hiks...hiksss...hiksss"

Tangisannya tak bisa ia hentikan. Air mata ini terlalu bodoh untuk menunjukkan ketegarannya. Ditampar oleh orang yg sangat kau cintai, coba bayangkan! Seharusnya dia selalu melindungimu. Seharusnya dia selalu menjaga perasaanmu. Tapi sekarang?

Apa sih yang tak Sungmin berikan untuk Kyuhyun? Bahkan hal yang paling berharga sebagai wanita telah ia relakan untuk Kyuhyun.

Sedari tadi handphone milik Sungmin terus berdering. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun? Enggan rasanya dia mengangkat panggilan itu. Masih pedulikah Kyuhyun padanya saat ini?

Entah berapa kali Kyuhyun menelpon , juga banyak pesan yg masuk di handphone pink nya.

Sungmin tetap mengabaikan. Mencoba memberitahu Kyuhyun , bagaimana rasanya diabaikan.

_oOo_

Sehari sebelum ujian , mood Sungmin benar-benar sangat buruk. Otak yg sudah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari mendadak ngeHank karena kejadian itu. Lihatlah , bagaimana tidak? Matanya sembab , sampai ada kantung hitam. Bibirnya pucat , dan pipinya yang seakan ikut-ikutan menciut.

Leeteuk melihat jelas apa yang anaknya lakukan sedari kemarin. Hanya menangis.

"Minnie...ceritakan pada Eomma nak , ada apa?"tanyanya lembut. Berusaha membujuk sang anak agar mau berbagi rasa sakitnya.

Tapi , bukan Sungmin namanya jika tak keras kepala.

"Annio Eomma, Minnie baik-baik saja. Hanya masalah anak remaja."Jawabnya , sambil memaksakan senyum yang justru terlihat menyedihkan.

"Akan lebih baik , jika menceritakannya pada seseorang. Sekalipun itu bukan Eomma."Nasehat Leeteuk.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sebelum ia akhirnya memaksakan sarapan dan berharap Ujiannya lancar dengan sejuta keajaiban.

_oOo_

"Yak...Minnie kenapa kau? Kenapa wajahmu ini?"Sesampainya di kampuis , Sungmin langsung dihampiri 2 sahabatnya ini.

Hyukkilah orang yang pertama sadar , ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin.

"Kau...menangis semalaman?"Tanya Ryeowook mencoba menggali lebih dalam.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan , jika ujian selesai."Balas Sungmin dan ia langsung bergegas ke kelas , tanpa menunggu Hyukkie dan Wookie.

"Ish...anak itu."Gerutu Hyukkie pada Sungmin.

Mau tidak mau keduanya mengikuti Sungmin. Bagaimanapun mereka khawatir.

Sesampainya dikelas , tak ada waktu untuk semua mahasisawa bergosip lagi. Bel sudah berbunyi. Pengawas sudah masuk dengan tampang mereka yang sengaja diseram-seramkan.

Beruntungnya Sungmin bisa mendapatkan bangku di bagian belakang, tapi sialnya dia malah berdempetan dengan Hyukkie. Sedangkan dewa penolong yang biasanya memberikan contekan , malah ditempatkan dibarisan paling depan. Sial sekali...

"Baiklah...semuanya , bisa memasukkan semua buku kalian kedalam tas , hanya ada alat tulis saja dimeja. Dan tolong , tas kalian diletakkan dibelakang sana."

Pengawas wanita berbadang gemuk itu sudah mengeluarkan ultimatumnya. Tentu, semua orang dikelas itu sekarang harus menuruti perkataannya.

Huh...kenapa semua pertanyaan di kertas soal ini hanya sedikit yang Sungmin tahu jawabannya. Jelas-jelas Sungmin menghapal bagian ini dengan baik. Kenapa sekarang malah ngeblank?

Bisakah otaknya saat ini hanya fokus pada ujian?

"Yak...minnie , beritahu aku."Seseorang berbisik padanya dengan sangat pelan. Sungmin hanya memberikan deathglare gagal pada orang tersebut.

"Ish...tidak asik!"serunya.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Hyukkie. Ia sepertinya malah lebih buruk dari Sungmin. Apa Donghae tidak menasehatinya untuk menghapal waktu itu? Kenapa ia begitu buruk?*abaikan

Sedangkan Wookie didepan sana terlihat sedang fokus menulis. Dia pasti tahu jawabannya.

Dengan modal jawaban ala kadarnya Sungmin mencoba menulis apa yang ia cerna di otak. Ia kembangkan jawaban yang seharusnya berinti sedikit ini menjadi berkembang banyak. Alias jawaban yang sangat bertele-tele.

_oOo_

Akhirnya 4 jam berkutat dengan soal ujian. Hanya 2 mata kuliah hari ini , Sungmin bisa bernafas lega setidaknya.

Dengan cepat ia rapikan meja pesakitan itu. Dan sebelum ia meluncur keluar kelas, Hyukkie & Wookie sudah menghadangnya untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Minnie...kau tadi sudah berjanji akan menceritakannya pada kami, jangan pergi dulu."Ucap Wookie sambil mencekal tangan Sungmin.

"Ne Wookie , aku juga ingat. Kita cari tempat yang nyaman kalau begitu."Jelasnya sambil melepaskan tangan Ryeowook.

Akhirnya mereka memilih taman kampus dibelakang. Dibawah pepohonan itu Sungmin lalu menceritakan kejadiannya.

_oOo_

Hyukkie dan Wookie tampak terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukannya pada Sungmin. Dan itu hanya karena wanita lain.

"Kau...benar-benar ditampan Kyuhyun Oppa Min?"Tanya Wookie memastikan lagi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mencoba tak menangis ketika membahas kejadian itu lagi.

"Jinja...Kyuhyun sangat keterlaluan jika begitu."Sambung Hyukkie yang saat ini pro pada Sungmin.

"Kau...sabar saja Min. Sekarang jangan pikirkan Kyuhyun Oppa , sekarang kau harus pikirkan ujianmu. Orang yang merasa bersalah hatinya tidak akan tenang."Tambah Wookie lagi , mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Ne...gomawoooo, kalian mau mendengarkanku."Ucap Sungmin

"Ah...kami saja yang terlalu ingi tahu Min..." Jawab Hyukkie sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Wajar saja jika Sungmin bercerita pada ke 2 sahabatnya , mereka setidaknya bisa saling berbagi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang duluan. Aku harus mempersiapkan untuk ujian besok."Pamit Sungmin. Ia tak mau ujian besok sama nasibnya dengan hari ini.

"Ah...aku tidak bawa mobil jadi aku akan di jemput Donghae , tapi dia baru akan jalan dari restaurant. Jadi aku akan menunggu dulu. "

"Baiklah...aku pulang ya!"

Sungminpun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong dia belum menelpon Kang Ahjussi untuk menjemputnya lebih awal. Baiklah , Sungmin memutuskan untuk naik taksi saja. Menunggu Kang Ahjussi memakan waktu.

Setibanya dipelataran kampus untuk menunggu taksi , tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya.

"Sung..min"Sapanya

Sungmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menengokan kepala.

"Jung...Mo Oppa?"Kagetnya

"Ternyata ini benar kau min..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Bagaimanapun ia tahu , jika JungMo berada di Jepang mengurusi bisnis keluarganya.

"Aku...sedang menjemput seseorang."

Ujarnya dengan malu-malu.

"Ah...yeojachingu Oppa?"

"Ne...begitulah."

"Aku kira Oppa diJepang.."

"Aku sudah pindah sejak 3 bulan lalu Min,"Jelasnya

"Oh...baru 3 bulan pindah sudah punya yeojachingu."Balas Sungmin mencibir sambil tersenyum.

"Haha...yah...kami baru sebulan min , do'akan saja supaya langgeng."

"Hahaha...baiklah Oppa Semoga langgeng. Dan berhentilah menjadi Playboy."

"Yak...aku jadi Playboy karena dulu kau tolak.."Guraunya

"Mwo...?"

"Hahaha"

"Ish..tidak lucu."

Diseberang sana seseorang sedang memperhatikan dua sejoli ini dengan mata yang tajam , setajam elang.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu , aku pulang dulu Oppa. Aku takut kekasihmu nanti salah paham."

"Oh...baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati min."

"Ne...Annyeong."

"Annyeong"

Ketika Sungmin hendak melangkahkan kaki,

Sungmin dikagetkan oleh Sosok yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Kyuhyun. Di depan sana , Namja itu sedang bersender pada kap mobil dengan menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Sepertinya ia menyempatkan diri dari sela-sela pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin , segera berdiri tegak dan hendak menghampirinya ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin malah membelokkan diri entah kemana. Tak mau menunda niatnya untuk minta maaf , Kyuhyun segera mengejar yeojanya itu.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Ia percepat langkahnya sebisa mungkin. Ingin segera Sungmin rasanya menemukan tempat yg cocok untuk bersembunyi. Bagaimanapun , ia tak ingin bertemu dengan namja yang telah menyakitinya itu.

"Sungmin..."

Dari belakang sana terdengar Kyuhyun sudah memanggil. Jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari Sungmin. Dan...

'Tap'

Tangan mungil Sungmin berhasil dia raih. Dengan segera Kyuhyun balikkan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Sambil mengatur nafas , Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bicara.

"Sungmin...Mianhe"

Sungmin tak menggubris permintaan maaf tersebut. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan dari cekalan Kyuhyun, tapi kekuatan seorang lelaki memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Lepaskan!"Teriaknya menggema.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar situ melihat ke arah sumber suara. Sungmin tak peduli , begitupun Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun rasa malunya saat ini bukan hal yang terpenting , ia harus segera meluruskan masalahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin...aku akan jelaskan , aku minta maaf."

Sungmin masih keukeuh mendiamkan hatinya sebenarnya tidak tega. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tahu , jika Kyuhyun relameninggalkan pekerjaan nya untuk menemui ia disini. Tapi rasa kecewa itu masih ada, hingga enggan rasanya bagi Sungmin memberikan maaf cuma-cuma.

"Sungmin...jika kau menghindar seperti ini , bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan? Aku tak mau kita bertengkar lebih lama lagi."Tegasnya pada Sungmin yang mulai membiarkan tangannya Kyuhyun genggam.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata telah jatuh . Ia menangis.

"Kau...menampar...ku."Ujarnya disela_sela tangisnya itu.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan rasa menyesal.

"Mianhe...aku , sungguh aku refleks."

Jelasnya

"Karena perempuan itu kan kau menamparku?"

"Sungmin , kata-katamu waktu itu. Kau?Kau tahu kasarnya kau mengatai Seulgi?"

"Semuanya salahku?"

"Kita bicarakan dimobil."Ajak Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Aku...tidak mau."

"Sungmin...please..!Setelah kau mendengar penjelasanku, terserah kau akan marah lagi atau tidak." Ujarnya

Akhirnya , Bukan Sungmin namanya jika tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Jadi seperti apapun rasa sakitnya , jika sudah dibujuk begini? Angkat tangan deh.

_oOo_

Dipinggiran Sungai Han , Mobil keluaran korea itu bertengger indah ditepian Sungai. Di dalamnya dua sejoli masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sebelum sang pria memulai untuk membuka suara.

"Min...kau harus tahu alasan kenapa aku membelikan Apartement untuk Seulgi."Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih masih memalingkan wajahnya ke samping jendela. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pegang pipi itu untuk ia arahkan berhadapan usap pipi yang telah ia tampar itu.

"Mianhae...aku menamparmu."

Hening...

"Seulgi, baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Eommanya meninggal di rumah sakit Cho. Dia sebatang kara Chagi , tak punya siapa-siapa. Appanya jga telah meninggal , karena serangan jantung akibat perusahaannya Bangkrut."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Masih mengelus pipi Sungmin. Yang entah kenapa malah Sungmin ijinkan.

"Seulgi hanya tinggal flat yang sangat kecil , dan sewaktu aku menemaninya karena ia sedang berduka. Tiba-tiba pemilik flat tersebut mengusirnya karena Seulgi sudah tak bisa membayar uang sewa. Aku, sebagai seorang teman berusaha membantunya. Akhirnya , hari itu juga aku mencarikannya apartment. Dan kebetulan , Jaejong noona sempat menawarkan apartementnya yang dulu. Akhirnya aku membelinya. Aku hanya menolong. Tidak lebih."Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ta...tapi kau, tinggal 2 hari bersamanya."Cicit Sungmin dengan suara yang amat rapuh terdengar.

"Aku sudah bilang chagi , aku menemani Seulgi saat berduka. Dia sebatang kara..."

Sungmin memang pribadi yang dibentuk lembut oleh Tuhan , jadi hatinya yang lembut itu terenyuh mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Ta...tapi...kau menamparku!"Seru Sungmin mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Kau menuduh aku dan Seulgi seperti itu. Aku hanya tak suka perkataan kotor itu keluar dari mulutmu."Jelasya sambil mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan jempolnya.

"Aku...juga tak suka kau membela perempuan itu."Ujarnya

"Aku bukan membela , aku mencoba akan menjelaskan waktu itu,tapi kau sudah bicara."

Didalam pembicaraan mereka , Kyuhyun belum memberitahu Sungmin , jika dimasa lalu ia dan Seulgi pernah menjalin kasih. Kyuhyun hanya tak mau situasinya bertambah buruk.

"Aku...minta maaf."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin , dan Sungmin membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang tersebut.

Sungmin memang terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun . Salahkan dia yang dengan mudah memberinya maaf.*jangan salahin author.

Kyuhyun kecup kelopak mata yang membengkak itu.

'Cup'

'Cup'

"Kau memaafkanku?"tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne..."

Dan akhirnya tak mau membuang waktu Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Hanya melumatnya dengan lembut mencurahkan terimakasihnya pada yeoja yang telah memaafkannya.

"kau pasti menangis semalaman , sampai matamu membengkak"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa sakit?"

"Hmm.."

"Tamparanku, apa sakit chagi?"

"Sa...kit."

"Mianhae..."

Kyuhyun merengkuh kembali Sungmin dalam pelukannya ia peluk erat yeoja yang telah ia sakiti itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."Janjinya.

Sungmin belum banyak bicara saat ini. Ia masih tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah memberikan maaf pada Kyuhyun. Biarlah jika cinta sdah berbicara , mau diapakan lagi?

Kyuhyun kembali menatap mata Sungmin , dan ia sudah tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium bibir yang semakin memerah tersebut.

'Cup'

'Cup'

'Cup'

Kyuhyun kecup bibir itu berulang-ulang, hingga Sungmin merasakan terkekeh geli. Dan akhirnya ia raup bibir mungil itu dengan getaran panasnya. Kyuhyun sandarkan Sungmin ke jok mobil hingga menempel. Sedangkan ia melancarkan aksinya melumat bibir itu dengan liar , sebelum akhirnya memaksa lidahnya masuk mengeksplorasi dengan panas.

"Eunghh"

Kyuhyun arahkan tangan Sungmin yang meremas kemeja depannya untuk mengalungkan lengannya ke leher tegak itu.

"Cpk...uhmmm"

Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya. Ia sesak membutuhkan udara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya mengecupi leher putih nan mulus tersebut. Ia kecup , jilat , gigit hingga menimbulkan jejak merah.

"Akh..."

Tangannya tak tinggal kenyal telah ia jadikan meremasnya dengan lembut dan sesekali memainkan ujung putingnya yang mulai mengeras .

"Unghhh...Kyuh"

Akhirnya , Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin. Ia sadar dimana ia sekarang , dan ia baru saja berbaikan dengan Sungmin.

"Mianhe...aku terlalu merindukanmu."ujarnya membela diri.

"Gwenchana"

Jujur saja Sungmin pun merindukan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Yak...tapi kau tadi berduaan dengan namja."Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana.

"Namja?"

"Hm...didepan kampus."

Ah...Sungmin ingat pasti yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu pasti Jung Mo kan?

"Ah...itu Jungmo Oppa"

"Hah...Oppa?"

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Oppa?"

"Dia lebih tua dariku."Balasnya enteng

"Aku...juga 6 tahun lebih tua darimu kan?"

"Ish...tapi kau berbeda Kyu , aku tak mau memanggilmu Oppa."Jawabnya.

"Wae?"

"Aku merasa canggung memanggilnya..."

Kyuhyun hanya mencibirkan bibir.

"Panggil aku Oppa..."

"Andwae..."

"Ayooo panggil Kyuhyun Oppa..."Ucapnya menirukan suara sungmin yang jelas-jelas dia gagal menirukannya.

" .Mau. Jika kau memaksa aku akan marah."

Dan dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengalah. Membiarkan Sungmin memanggilnya Kyuhyun.

Daripada Sungmin marah lagi?

Tapi sejujurnya dia lega Sungmin mau memaafkan tindakan kasarnya. Meski hatinya sedang berkecamuk juga. Haruskah dia mengatakan pada Sungmi kalau Seulgi adalah wanita dimasa lalunya?

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Karena Sungmin harus mempersiapkan ujiannya besok. Dan Kyuhyunpun seharusnya masih kembali ke rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap professional.

_oOo_

TBC

Part ini sengaja aku buat Kyuhyun & Sungmin baikan. Konfliknya akan ada nanti di Chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Gomawo yang sudah review...Maklumi ya jika ada Typo...


	5. Chapter 5

Mian ne...kalau didalam tulisanku banyak sekali typo. Dan Nc yang tidak Hot. Juga banyaknya tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan penempatannya. Dan terimakasih untuk salah satu reader yang memberitahu saya , kenapa kata - kata yang saya ketik kadang menghilang tidak jelas. Terimakasih. Dan saya harap readers mau mereview dengan bahasa sopan. Yang di kebon binatang gak usah dibawa - bawa. Saya sadar bagaimanapun tulisan saya pasti akan ada yang suka dan tidak suka.

Tapi saya mencoba menulis sebaik mungkin.

Chapter 5

Sungmin lagi - lagi harus mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Usaha kerasnya untuk mendapatkan nilai A ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Meski ia sudah berusaha keras , ia hanya mampu mendapat nilai B. Memang sih ada kemajuan dari semester lalu. Tapi tetap saja B bukan A. Sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak bisa diandalkan dibidang akademik.

"Ini karena aku duduk bersebelahan denganmu." Sungmin mencoba melempar kesalahannya pada Hyukkie.

"Yak...bagaimana bisa itu salahku?"Hyukkie yang merasa jadi tersangka menyangkalnya cepat-cepat.

"Coba saja jika aku duduk dekat Wookie."

"Ish...kalian berdua , syukurilah nilai B itu. Masih untung tidak mengulang kelas di semester depan." Wookie mencoba menengahi acara saling menyalahkan satu sama lain itu.

Sungmin masih tidak menerima nilainya. Dosennya itu kan tak pernah tahu , jika kemarin ia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik.

Masih saja memberi nilai B.

"Huh...itu artinya aku tidak jadi liburan ke Jepang." Ungkapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Yak...kau kenapa mudah sekali memaafkan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukkie tiba - tiba keluar dari topik.

"Aku mencintainya."

Hyukkie hanya mencebikkan bibirnya. Rasanya terlalu klise menyatakan itu karena cinta. Bagaimanapun cinta dan logika akan lebih baik daripada cinta saja.

"Kau itu terlalu lemah Min."

Ya... didalam hatinya Sungmin mengakui dirinya yang lemah. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun , tanpa rayuan apapun Sungmin akan mudah memaafkannya.

_ooOoo_

"Eomma...tenanglah dialam sana. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Aku tak sendiri lagi , bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuat Kyuhyun bersamaku kembali. Setidaknya dia harapanku satu - satunya Eomma."

Seorang perempuan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan foto mendiang Ibunya.

Ya , Seulgi masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Mereka berpisah bukan karena sudah tak saling mencintai lagi. Tapi karena terpaksa harus berpisah. Seulgi yakin Kyuhyun masih menyisakan ruang dihatinya. Dulu , bukankah Kyuhyun yang lebih terpuruk daripada Seulgi?

Sekarang Seulgi harus bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Meski niatnya itu akan sedikit sulit karena kehadiran Sungmin.

"Ah...dia kan hanya anak kecil."Gumamnya mencoba menenangkan diri bahwa Sungmin mudah untuk disingkirkan.

_ooOoo_

"Bagaimana ya...aku kan sudah bilang jika kau mendapatkan nilai A." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk - ngetukan jari telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Setidaknya itu sebagai hadiah kerja kerasku." Balasnya kesal.

"Mwo? Apa kerja keras seperti ini?"

Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyepelekan kerja kerasnya?

"Yak...itu karena waktu itu aku bertengkar denganmu. Jadi otak ku tidak fokus."

"Berarti kau memikirkanku?"

Tanya Kyuhyun , dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam dengan pertanyaannya.

Ya...benar Cho Kyuhyun , Sungmin bahkan menghabiskan malamnya untuk terus memikirkanmu.

"Ya...memang benar. Aku kan mencintaimu , tidak seperti kau."Ujarnya menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk , tepat didepan hidungnya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata yang tersirat ada kekecewaan didalamnya. Ia turunkan pandangannya dan mengelus surai Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Ne...aku yang bersalah. Mianhae." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dengan hangat.

Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, barusan ia hanya sekedar bicara tanpa ada maksud menyinggung kejadian tempo lalu.

"Aku menyesal , aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."Janjinya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dalam dekapan Kyuhyun . Ia kecup bibir Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Ne...kau memang tak boleh mengulanginya lagi. Bagaimanapun seorang lelaki gentle , tidak akan membuat gadisnya menangis." Balasnya sok dewasa.

"Ne chagiiiii..."

Keduanya saling tersenyum . Dan kemudian mereka saling mendekatkan diri . Berakhir dengan ciuman penuh sayang. Tidak lebih. Hanya sebentar saja.

"Jadi...kita kemana?"Tanya Sungmin penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm...tentu saja kita akan ke Jepang, anggap saja untuk menebus kesalahanku."

"Yeayyyy...gomawooo."

'Cup'

Satu kecupan lagi Sungmin hadiahkan pada Kyuhyun , dipipi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum , gadisnya ini masih seperti anak - anak.

_ooOoo_

Sungmin sudah mengepak barang - barangnya yang akan ia bawa ke jepang. Hanya satu koper. Karena Kyuhyun bilang , ia hanya akan membawa Sungmin , jika kekasihnya itu membawa koper tak lebih dari satu. Jadilah , setelah dipilih - pilih , Sungmin berhasil menyaring barang bawaannya dalam satu koper berwarna Pink. Padahal jelas - jelas mereka akan ke Jepang 1 minggu. Tidakkah ini terlihat sangat sedikit? Kyuhyun tidak tau sih barang bawaan wanita itu seperti apa?

"Chagi...ingat , jangan jauh - jauh dari Kyuhyun disana."

Leeteuk , sang Eomma mewanti - wanti anaknya. Bagaimanapun , Sungmin masih belum bisa dilepas sendiri begitu saja. Ia sangat manja , asal kalian tahu.

Sebagai seorang Ibu , Leeteuk tahu bagaimana kecerobohan anaknya itu. Bahkan saat Sungmin sudah lulus Senior High School , Kangin pernah membawanya ke German. Dan kalian tahu? Kangin kelabakan mencari Sungmin , karena anak itu menghilang di Bandara. Untunglah , meski Bodoh , Sungmin sedikit mengerti bahasa Inggris. Ketika Sungmin mendengar seorang CS berbicara lewat microphone di Bandara , ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Besok berangkat jam berapa?"

Tanya Kangin yang tiba -tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Emh...jam 7 dari rumah."

"Kyuhyun akan menjemput?"

"Tentu saja. Ia akan menitipkan mobilnya disini. Dan Kang Ahjussi akan mengantar kami ke Bandara."Jawabnya.

"Baiklah...jika dengan Kyuhyun , Appa tak akan khawatir. Jika dengan Wookie & Hyukkie Appa tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi."Jelas Kangin

"Waeee?"

"Kalian bertiga sama - sama masih ceroboh."

Setelah mengatakan itu , Kangin segera keluar dari kamar Sungmin disusul Leeteuk , Eommanya.

_ooOoo_

Sekitar jam 8 pagi , Kyuhyun & Sungmin sudah berada di Bandara Incheon. Keberangkatan mereka tinggal menunggu 15 menit lagi. Kyuhyun tadi menyimpan mobilnya di kediaman kekasihnya itu , dan diantar oleh Kang Ahjussi ke Bandara.

Sungmin sesekali mengecek handphone nya yg sebentar lagi akan dia matikan di pesawat.

"Kau sibuk dengan handphonemu " Ujar Kyuhyun tiba - tiba memecahkan konsentrasi Sungmin mengetik pesan.

"Aku...sedang membalas pesan Hyukkie." Balasnya dan kembali mengetik pesan , setelah tadi Kyuhyun sempat menghentikan karena ocehannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat."

"Aku tahu..."

Keberangkatan dari Seoul ke Tokyo sudah diumumkan. Kyuhyun & Sungmin segera menuju pesawat dan menempati tempat duduk sesuai tiketnya.

Jarak tempuh dari Seoul ke Tokyo memang tidak terlalu lama. Hanya memakan waktu tidak lebih dari 2 jam 30 menit. Mereka akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Narita , Tokyo . Dan dari situ mereka akan melanjutkan langsung setelah beristirahat sebentar , untuk terbang ke Ishigaki. Ini sekitar 3 jam perjalanan.

Kyuhyun memilih Ishigaki karena itu adalah wilayah perairan yang menenangkan sekaligus dapat merileksasi pikiran. Disana juga ada banyak hotel dan restaurant. Sebelum Kyuhyun berniat liburan ia telah menyiapkan segalanya. Termasuk mereservasi hotel. Awalnya ia memilih hotel nomer satu di Ishigaki yaitu Vessel Hotel Ishigaki Island , tapi karena penuh ia akhirnya memilih Hotel Nikko Yaeyama , setidaknya itu tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi Sungmin sepertinya harus pasrah , karena nyatanya kekasihnya ini hanya memesan 1 kamar. Ya...kalian tahulah maksud Kyuhyun. Sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa , Kyuhyun juga punya pikiran yang dewasa.

_ooOoo_

Ketika mereka sampai di hotel , waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Mereka sampai di hotel dan langsung mengistirahatkan badannya.

Sungmin terlihat kepayahan , sepertinya ia Jetlag.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menyodorkan teh hijau hangat yang ia pesan dilayanan kamar hotel.

"Minumlah..." Ucapnya sambil sesekali memijat kecil tengkuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambilnya , dan langsung ia minum beberapa teguk .

"Harusnya kita memesan 2 kamar."

Tiba -tiba Sungmin mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Hotelnya penuh chagi ." Jawabnya bohong.

Sungmin yang memang sudah tahu tabiat Kyuhyun , hanya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku...ingin mandi dan tidur saja. Besok kita baru jalan - jalan ya Kyu? Sepertinya aku sangat payah hari ini ." Ucapnya dengan mata yang sayu.

"Arraseo... istirahatlah."

Malam pertama di Ishigaki Kyuhyun lewati dengan memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tertidur lelap. Sedangkan ia hanya tertidur beberapa jam saja. Sepertinya Sungmin memang benar - benar kelelahan.

_ooOoo_

Suasana pagi di Ishigaki memang yang paling baik. Udara segar sangat terasa sampai ke tulang. Membuat Sungmin yang semalam kelelahan kembali bugar dengan senyum yang merekah lebar.

Ia melihat kesekeliling , tapi tak ada Kyuhyun disana. Namun tak lama berselang , ia mendengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya Kyuhyunnya berada disana.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang. Oh...sungguh itu terlihat sexy , dengan tetesan air yg jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah. Sungmin merona dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang .

"Cepatlah mandi , setelah itu kita sarapan. Kemarin bahkan kau melewatkan makan malam." Ujarnya lembut.

"Ne...aku akan mandi."

Ketika hendak bangkit menuju kamar mandi , tangan Kyuhyun mencekalnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

'Cup'

Satu kecupan dari Kyuhyun dipagi hari untuk kekasih imutnya.

Dan Sungmin terbirit - birit ke kamar mandi.

_ooOoo_

Dengan menggunakan hotpans coklat dan baju tanpa lengan yang lagi - lagi bermotif kelinci , pagi ini mereka segera melesat.

Kabira Bay menjadi tujuan mereka yang pertama di Ishigaki. Air laut yang jernih dengan terumbu karang didasarnya , benar - benar membuat mata segar.

Sungmin apalagi. Sedari tadi ia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun , dan hanya asik sendiri menikmati angin laut yang juga segar baginya. Kyuhyun tersenyum , mencoba memahami Sungmin.

"Yak...Chagi jangan terlalu jauh dariku...!" Teriaknya ketika Sungmin semakin jauh dari dirinya.

Sungmin hanya melambaikan tangan dikejauhan , merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa melewati ini begitu saja kan?

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendekati Sungmin. Ia tak ingin Sungmin hilang dari pandangannya.

"Chagi..."

"Ne...Kyu , aku sedang mencari bintang laut." Ujarnya polos

Kyuhyun mendengus. Bagaimana bisa bintang laut lebih menarik dari dirinya? Tidak masuk akal.

_ooOoo_

Setelah melihat sunset mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Bagaimanapun angin laut tidak baik dimalam hari.

Sungmin sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piama. Hari ini ia tak berniat jalan - jalan dimalam hari. Masih ada sisa 5 hari lagi untuk mereka kan? Masih banyak waktu. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang mengotak - atik hpnya. Sepertinya ia sedang berbalas pesan.

Penasaran , Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa. Mengabaikan televisi yang menyala.

"Berbalas pesan dengan siapa? " tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Ah..." ia kelimpungan menjawab.

"Seulgi?"Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Dia hanya menanyakan kabar."Jawabnya sebisa mungkin mencoba membuat Sungmin tenang.

"Cih...sudah dibelikan apartement masih saja mengganggu."

"Sungmin , aku membelikan apartement karena dia adalah temanku. Lagipula Jaejong Noona menjualnya dengan harga murah." Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Terus bela saja..."

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sofa karena kesal.

Dan tak ingin semua ini berakhir buruk , Kyuhyun segera menyusulnya .

"Chagi...aku tidak mau kita bertengkar saat kita liburan. Aku sudah minta maaf padamu kemarin , dan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya"

"Ne...aku akan melupakannya asal kau berhenti berbalas pesan dengannya."

"Arraseooo."

Keduanya tampak terdiam setelah perdebatan singkat tersebut. Tak mau berada dalam kecanggungan , Kyuhyun segera mencari topik untuk dibahas.

"Chagi , bagaimana kalau besok kita ke gunung Omoto?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedang mengoleskan lotion ke kakinya , menghentikan sejenak aktivitas itu dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan besok. Aku besok masih ingin ke Kabira Bay , hari ini aku belum puas."Jawabnya.

"Yak...sekali - sekali kau juga harus naik gunung , berolahraga."

"Ish...jangan besok Kyu , aku tidak mau."

"Arra...arra...pemalas..."

"Yak..."

Mereka saling terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kepangkuannya dan memberikan ciuman panas bergairah. Sungmin hanya membalas kekasihnya itu. Sebelum semuanya berlanjut Sungmin sudah menyudahinya.

"Wae?"Kyuhyun protes.

"Kyu...aku lelah..."Jawabnya dengan mata memohon..

"Chagi..."

"Please..."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah . Ia memejamkan matanya setelah Sungmin menghadiahi satu kecupan di dahinya.

_ooOoo_

Pagi hari ini , mereka masih merasakan segarnya udara di Ishigaki. Sungmin sudah terbangun sejak pukul 6 pagi dan segera memutuskan niat untuk mandi. Sementara Kyuhyun , dia masih terlelap dengan tenang. Tak terusik oleh Sungmin yang melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya.

Setelah ia berhasil terlepas dari pelukan posesif itu , ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Dinginnya air , justru membuat tubuhnya segar. Tak ada kata menggigil saat air shower perlahan - lahan membasahi setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Sebuah lagu Sungmin nyanyikan , meski suaranya tak sebagus penyanyi professional.

Ia mengambil shampo dan menggosokannya ke rambutnya yang kini sudah basah.

Tiba - tiba tanpa disadari , seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyu..." Ujarnya kaget sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang telanjangnya.

Sedangkan lelaki yang ada dibelakang , menghidupkan shower , membuat shampo yang baru ia lumuri di rambutnya terbawa air percuma.

Kyuhyun , lelaki itu mengendus -endus leher putih tersebut sambil menggesek - gesekan tubuhnya yang entah kapan sudah bertelanjang.

"Kyu.." Sungmin kembali protes. Namun yang ia dapatkan malah remasan didadanya.

Sambil terus mengecupi leher , sesekali menggigit titik - titik sensitif Sungmin , Kyuhyun terus menggoda Sungmin dengan gesekan tubuhnya dibelakang. Dan Sungmin tahu sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya mengerang telah tegang sempurna menyenggol - nyenggol belahan pantatnya.

"Uhmm"

Kyuhyun terus menggoda kekasihnya itu. Ia memang berniat untuk melakukan dikamar mandi. Dan sebenarnya sejak Sungmin tadi terbangun , ia juga telah terbangun. Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kehangatan tubuh yang tadinya ia peluk?

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun tetap memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin , sementara tangan kanannya masih aktif meremas dada Sungmin yang begitu pas ditelapak tangannya.

"Chagi...buka pahamu sedikit!" Ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu itu karena didalam terlihat bayangan Sungmin yang memantul di cermin yang menyekat tempat shower itu.

Sungmin membuka pahanya.

Dan seketika tangan Kyuhyun memegang kejantanannya dan mencoba menusuk - nusukan lebih dalam. Hingga Sungmin berhasil menjerit karena ngilu yang ia rasa.

"Akhh...kyu.."

Kyuhyun belum menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia memegang dagu Sungmin dan ia hadapkan kebelakang. Lalu ketika ia menggerakan kejantanannya , ia juga segera melumat panas bibir itu .

"Ungh...uh...uh..."

Sungmin menempelkan tangannya pada kaca didepannya. Punggung Sungmin , Kyuhyun bungkukan sedikit agar ia bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Tentu setelah ia melepaskan bibir pinkish itu.

"Kyuh...ah..ah...aku tidak..ku...at berdi...ri..."

Sungmin lemas dibuatnya. Kejantanan itu berhasil menusuk tepat dipusatnya.

"Akh..akh..."

Crot

Crot

Crot

Sungmin melepaskan orgasmenya.

Tahu gadisnya sudah lemas , Kyuhyun segera memboyong Sungmin untuk ia dudukan di wastafel.

Dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri , Kyuhyun kembali memasukan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Karena ia belum mendapatkan pelepasannya.

"Akh...akh...akh..."

"Oh...Shitt..."

Sungmin memegang pundak Kyuhyun , kadang meremasnya.

"Kyuh...ah..ah"

Kyuhyun melepaskan kejantanannya sebentar , dan kembali ia masukan kembali.

"Angh...ah...ah..."

"Hmm..."

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam menikmati pijatan kewanitaan Sungmin. Ia tak tahan melihat bibir itu. Dan ia lahap kembali , ia lumat dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin.

"Hngg"

Satu tangan Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin yang begitu kenyal. Tak lama Kyuhyun memindahkan area jajahannya ke leher Sungmin, ia meninggalkan jejak merah di sekitar lehernya.

"Akh..ah...ah..."

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat ia merasakan pelepasannya akan segera dapat.

"Ungh...ah...kyuhh...kyuh.."

"Akh...Akh.."

Crot

Crot

Crot

Ketika melepaskan orgasme Kyuhyun menekankan kejantanannya.

Sungmin merasakan sperma Kyuhyun membanjiri rahimnya. Tapi Sungmin tak perlu khawatir , karena ia selalu mengkonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan yang ia beli di apotik. Ya...memang atas saran Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ia masih harus melanjutkan studynya. Kenapa Sungmin mau memberikan hal yang paling berharga didirinya ? Itu karena Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan berpindah kelain hati , ia kadang takut Kyuhyun memilih wanita lain untuk berhubungan intim dengannya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun lelaki dewasa dengan gairah yang tinggi.

_ooOoo_

Setelah Sungmin mandi untuk kedua kali dipagi hari. Akhirnya ia harus menunda keinginannya ke Kabira Bay nanti siang . Sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang saat mereka telah usai menikmati sarapan pagi yang terlambat. Tentu karena tadi mereka melakukan satu ronde lagi di bath -up , Kyuhyun yang berhasil menggoda dan membujuknya. Sungmin tak habis pikir , Kyuhyun segila itu jika menyangkut seks.

Ketika mereka sedang membereskan meja yang berantakan karena makanan. Dering handphone Kyuhyun mengganggu. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat panggilan itu , yang ia ketahui dari rekan sesama dokter. Jaejong.

"Yeobeoseyo.."

"Kyu...kau masih di Jepang? " tanya Jaejong tanpa basa - basi.

"Ne...waeyo? Apa ada masalah?"

"Teman wanitamu , Seulgi mencoba bunuh diri.."Jelasnya

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tentu dengan perasaan yang cemas.

"Kau..tau darimana Noona?"

"Seorang penjaga Apartment menghubungi nomorku , karena ia pikir Seulgi saudaraku."

"Apa dia baik - baik saja?"

"Hm...sekarang ia baik - baik saja , ia mencoba bunuh diri melompat dari atas gedung Kyu. Ia berhasil diselamatkan , tapi kakinya patah. Hanya patah ringan. "

"Aku...akan mempercepat kepulanganku Noona."

"Kyu , aku bukan ingin merepotkanmu , tapi dia sedari tadi menangis dan menyebutkan nama Eommanya terus. Aku pikir dia akan baik jika kau datang."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar.

"Ne..besok aku pulang Noona , tolong jaga dia."

Setelah Jaejong memutuskan panggilannya dari ujung sana. Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah. Bahkan ia bingung dengan bentuk perhatiannya pada Seulgi , yang ia pikir sendiri berlebihan.

"Waeyo Kyu..,?"Tanya Sungmin yang melihat raut wajah bingung Kyuhyun.

"Ming...a...aku...minta maaf..."ujarnya , semakin membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Waeyo?"

"Sepertinya besok kita akan pulang." Jelasnya...

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin jelas penasaran.

"Chagi , nanti aku jelaskan setibanya di Korea.."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa sebegitu pentingkah urusan Kyuhyun , hingga ia harus mengurangi jatah liburannya?

Kyuhyun jelas tak akan meninggalkan Sungmin di sini sendirian. Tapi ia juga bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Sungmin.

TBC

Silakan baca dan review dengan bahasa yang sopan.


	6. Chapter 6

Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Silakan baca...

Mian kalo kali ini pendek. Semoga kalian tidak menemukan typo disini.

Chapter 6

Bohong jika Sungmin tidak merasa kecewa pada Kyuhyun. Sepenting apasih masalahnya hingga ia harus mengorbankan liburan yang telah ia perjuangkan ini? Kyuhyun hanya menjawab 'Ada pasien yang harus kutangani dan ini penting'. Memangnya di Rumah Sakit itu tidak ada dokter lain? Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya menekuk wajahnya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang gelisah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Mereka masih ada dalam keheningan hingga pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sampai di Seoul. Bahkan Kyuhyun , tak mau menunggu lama Kang Ahjussi yang masih diperjalanan untuk menjemput. Ia tak peduli pada jika mobilnya masih di rumah Sungmin.

"Sungmin...aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Maafkan aku . "

Setelah berbicara seperti itu , Sungmin benar - benar sendirian menunggu Kang Ahjussi. Liburan kali ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan ia tak membeli apapun untuk Hyukkie & Wookie yang jauh - jauh hari sudah mengingatkannya tentang oleh - oleh.

Untunglah Kang Ahjussi tak lama menjemput. Hingga Sungmin hanya menunggu tak lebih dari 15 menit.

"Mari...nona."

Karena sudah sangat lelah Sungmin segera masuk ke mobil dan memejamkan matanya. Tak ada satu kata patah pun yang ia keluarkan.

_ooOoo_

Sesampainya di rumah , ia langsung di sambut Leeteuk dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"Chagi...bukankah kau berencana seminggu disana?"Tanya sambil mencium dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Hmm , Kyuhyun harus pulang karena darurat."Jawabnya berusaha menampilkan senyuman .

"Sudahlah , Kyuhyun kan seorang dokter kamu harus mengerti."

Seorang dokter? Ya...memang seorang dokter. Tapi ia sungguh tak ingin mengharapkan ini , jika profesi Kyuhyun itu selalu menyita waktunya. Lama - lama Sungmin bisa menyerah jika begini.

"Istirahatlah...Eomma akan menyuruh Jung Ahjumma menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan mengantarnya ke kamar."

Ibunya ini sangat pengertian. Leeteuk tahu , Sungmin pasti kecewa dengan Kyuhyun.

_ooOoo_

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Kyuhyun langsung bergegas ke kamar Seulgi. Ia tadi sempat menelpon Jaejong lagi untuk menanyakan kabar Seulgi yang menurut Jaejong masih tidak mau makan.

'Cklek'

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan. Dan mendapati Seulgi yang sedang menangis memandangi foto mendiang Ibunya. Jelas saja itu hanya triknya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Seulgi yang disambut Seulgi dengan wajah pura - pura keheranan.

"Kyu..."Cicitnya

"Kau...baik - baik saja ?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Seulgi terisak.

"Kyu...a...aku...sudah...tak sanggup lagiii..."

Kyuhyun segera mendekapnya kepelukan. Mencoba menenangkan sebisa mungkin.

"Sttt...kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau tak menganggapku?"Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hiks...aku...takut Kyu , aku sendirian."

"Ada aku...ada aku...jangan mencoba lagi untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu."Balas Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan dekapannya.

Seulgi masih meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak percaya Kyuhyun sangat peduli padanya hingga rela mengurangi jatah liburan bersama sang kekasih demi dirinya. Dalam hati ia bersorak girang.

"Mianhae..."

"Kau membuatku cemas..."

Setelah itu , Kyuhyun membujuk Seulgi untuk makan.

_ooOoo_

Sedari tadi Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak peduli akan dering telpon yang terus berbunyi. Ia hanya ingin istirahat. Dari segala kelelahan yang ia rasakan. Tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong , ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hingga Kyuhyun dan dia harus mengakhiri liburannya.

Sebisa mungkin Sungmin mencoba berpikiran positif. Tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan hal yang biasa. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui.

_ooOoo_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi, saat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia lama tertidur. Samar - samar ia mendengarkan Leeteuk yang sedang berbincang . Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara bass itu. Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe..ahjumma aku kemarin aku menitipkan mobil disini."

Oh...jadi Kyuhyunnya itu hanya mengambil mobilnya. Bukan untuk menemuinya?

"Tidak apa - apa Kyu. Sarapanlah dulu disini."

"Ah...jeongmal mianhae aku terburu - buru. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Ahjussi dan Sungmin."

"Ne...nanti Ahjumma sampaikan."

Setelah mendengar percakapan singkat tersebut Sungmin bergegas bangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi malas bersapa dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sedang kesal , sekaligus bingung.

Kenapa sih Kyuhyun tidak peka terhadapnya? Bukankah usianya lebih tua dari Sungmin? Kenapa harus selalu Sungmin yang memahami? Kalau saja Sungmin tak mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sangat , mungkin ia akan mencoba berselingkuh. Dengan siapapun , yang lebih mengertinya.

_ooOoo_

Kyuhyun benar - benar merawat Seulgi dengan baik. Karena setelah sehari Kyuhyun terus mendampinginya , Seulgi dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter. Dan patah tulangnya pun untung tidak terlalu beresiko. Dia benar - benar rela mengorbankan dirinya demi mendapat perhatian Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang ada di Apartement yang ia beli untuk Seulgi.

"Sementara ini , sebelum kau benar - benar sembuh aku akan membawamu ke rumahku terlebih dahulu."

Ya...Kyuhyun berencana membawa Seulgi ke rumahnya. Karena disini tak akan ada yang mengurus. Ia tadi sudah menelpon Heechul. Eommanya itu jelas tahu siapa Seulgi , meski dengan jawaban yang penuh keheranan akhirnya Heechul mengizinkan Kyuhyun membawa cinta pertamanya itu ke rumah.

_ooOoo_

"Ini kamarmu. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja."

Setelah mengantarkan Seulgi kekamar tamu. Tampak Heechul sudah menunggu dikursi untuk meminta penjelasan , begitupun Hangeng yang baru saja tiba dirumah.

"Kyu...Eomma minta penjelasanmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia lantas bergabung di ruang tamu.

"Eomma...Seulgi sudah tak punya siapa - siapa lagi." Jelasnya pendek.

Kali ini bagian Heechul yang menghela nafas.

"Kau...tahu kan apa yang dulu dia perbuat? Bagaimana dia membuat anak Eomma ini tersiksa?"

Heechul mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang memori yang menyedihkan. Dimana dia prustasi dengan kehidupannya ditinggal Seulgi. Bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupannya di Amerika dengan menutup diri dan hanya belajar. Mencoba menghilangkan memorinya tentang gadis ini.

"Aku ingat Eomma...tapi...semuanya ternyata tak seperti yang kita pikirkan waktu itu..."Jawabnya membela Seulgi.

Heechul hanya berdecih.

"Sudahlah...Seulgi hanya sementara disini kan?"Tanya Hangeng yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ne...Appa , sampai dia sehat."

"Eomma...hanya mengingatkan Kyu , selebihnya terserah kau. Pikirkan Sungmin juga. Bagaimana jika dia tahu?"

"Akan aku bicarakan dengan Sungmin. Tentu saja."

_ooOoo_

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertemu Sungmin untuk meminta izinnya. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti akan marah. Tapi ia harus siap dengan konsekuensinya.

Setelah janji bertemu disebuah cafe. Kyuhyun segera kesana.

Seseorang telah menunggu.

"Mian chagi...aku terlambat" Ujarnya setelah mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Hmm..."

Sungmin hanya berdehem.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu usahanya kali ini akan lebih beresiko.

"Kau...mau memesan apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin hanya memesan minuman saja. Ia berusaha mengambil hati Sungmin sebelum membicarakan inti pertemuan ini.

"Aku...tidak lapar. Kau saja."Jawabnya ketus.

Kyuhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin tenang. Karena Sungmin tak memesan makanan. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan hal yang sama. Lama mereka saling terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun langsung ke inti.

"Min...sebelumnya aku minta maaf tentang liburan kemarin." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun merasa tak enak hati.

"Hmm."

"Dan...aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Aku harap kau tak marah."

Barulah Sungmin fokus pada perkataan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat ia acuhkan.

"Waeyo?"

"Min...aku tahu kau pasti tak akan memberikan izin. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja. Aku mohon."

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Seulgi...mencoba bunuh diri kemarin."

'Deg'

Seulgi? Jadi kemarin itu karena Seulgi dia harus mengorbankan liburannya? Sungguh sangat hebat perempuan itu.

"Aku berharap dia tidak selamat."

Jawabnya ketus.

"Kakinya patah. Dia belum bisa ditinggalkan sendirian." Lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Sungmin.

"Lantas?"

"Aku..mengajaknya tinggal dirumahku."

Sungmin melotot.

"Kau...-"

"Min...hanya sementara aku mohon . Lagipula disana ada Eomma , Appa , Ahra Noona , bukan hanya aku."

"Aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak ingin Seulgi dirumahmu."

"Tapi...dia-"

"Kalau kau tetap ngotot. Jadi untuk apa meminta izinku?"

"Aku mencoba menghargaimu.."Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kalau kau hargai aku , maka suruh sia pergi. Enak saja , sudah dibelikan Apartement masih tidak punya malu menumpang." Entah darimana kata - kata jahat itu bisa keluar lancar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Sungmin-"

"Jika...kau tetap bersikeras maka hubungan kita berakhir. Aku beri waktu sampai besok. "

Dengan kata terakhirnya itu Sungmin pergi sambil meneteskan air mata.

Ia sakit harus selalu ia yang mengalah. Biarlah ia dikatakan egois dan tidak berperikemanusiaan saat ini. Ia tidak peduli.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Mian ya readers chap kemarin sangat pendek . Itu karena saya nulis di kereta api pas perjalanan pulang dari monas. Ikutan project 1000LovesForSuperJunior. Adakah disini yang ikut?*acungkan tangan.

Silakan review , jika ada typo mohon dimaklumi ya...

Silakan follow IG author nurul_mingyu*numpang promo

Chapter 7

Sebetulnya ketika Sungmin mengatakan itu , batinnya tidak siap jika Kyuhyun benar - benar memutuskan untuk memilih Seulgi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kali ini dia harus tegas. Meskipun keputusan akhir Kyuhyun akan merugikannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun terbengong - bengong mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Ia serba salah sebenarnya. Disatu sisi ia hanya ingin membantu Seulgi , tapi disisi lain ia juga bingung dengan Sungmin yang menganggapnya lain. Jika Sungmin tahu Seulgi cinta pertamanya maka ini akan tambah rumit.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di cafe saat Sungmin sudah beranjak pergi. Bahkan sudah 30 menit yang lalu. Ia benar - benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana pun Seulgi pernah menjadi yang special dalam hidupnya meski ia juga yang membuat Kyuhyun menderita. Tapi...bukankah 'first love will never die?'. Entahlah..

_ooOoo_

Dikediaman Cho , Seulgi sedang berusaha menyusun trik untuk menarik perhatian anggota keluarga Kyuhyun. Heechul , Eomma Kyuhyun jelas - jelas sangat tak menyukainya, meski tak begitu menunjukkan sikapnya.

"Ahjumma...apa kabarnya?"

Tanya Seulgi ketika ia menemukan Heechul sedang membaca majalah diruang tamu. Tanpa disuruh duduk , Seulgi sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Heechul hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

"Baik...tak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan."Jawabnya

Seulgi tersenyum getir , dia tahu ini akan sedikit sulit dari menarik perhatian Hangeng atau Ahra. Eomma Kyuhyun yang satu ini sangat keras kepala jika menyangkut Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Ia begitu mengingat seperti apa Kyuhyun waktu itu saat Seulgi meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae ahjumma , aku jadi merepotkan Ahjumma." Lanjutnya pada Heechul yang masih fokus pada majalahnya.

"Maka kau harus secepatnya pergi , jika tahu merepotkanku."

Seulgi mencoba bersabar dengan jawaban Heechul.

"Semoga aku cepat sembuh."

Sebenarnya Heechul sedikit iba pada Seulgi yang kata Kyuhyun sudah sebatang kara. Tapi apakah tak ada orang lain yang bisa Seulgi andalkan selain Kyuhyun? Apa dia tidak punya teman sehingga harus Kyuhyun? Atau Seulgi memang punya niat lain? Pantas jika Heechul berpikiran seperti itu , bukankah dulu Seulgi meninggalkan Kyuhyun demi lelaki lain yang lebih kaya? Walaupun kenyataannya dia dijodohkan dan akhirnya dia dibuat bangkrut oleh calon suaminya itu.

"Makanlah...agar kau cepat sembuh dan cepat pergi dari rumahku."

Setelah mengatakan itu , Heechul meninggalkan Seulgi. Heechul tahu Seulgi belum makan dari tadi , karena ia tidak menawarinya saat mereka tadi makan. Tentu karena tidak ada Kyuhyun. Mungkin jika ada Kyuhyun , Kyuhyunlah yang akan mengajaknya makan.

_ooOoo_

"Chagi...kau tidak makan?" Tanya Leeteuk saat ia melihat anaknya masih bergumul di selimut. Padahal ini sudah pukul 07.00 malam. Sepulang dari cafe tadi , Sungmin langsung memasuki kamarnya dan belum keluar , hingga Leeteuk menghampirinya sekarang.

"Aku...belum lapar Eomma."

Jawab Sungmin.

Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin dan mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. Ia terkejut karena merasakan dahi Sungmin yang panas.

"Kau...sakit chagi? Badanmu panas."

"Hm..sepertinya aku demam Eomma. Tapi ini akan baik - baik saja."

"Kau...kenapa tidak bilang pada Eomma? Eomma panggilkan dokter ya?"

"Tak perlu Eomma , istirahat sebentar juga akan pulih."

Leeteuk memandangnya khawatir.

"Baiklah , tapi setidaknya kau makan dan minum obat penurun panas. Eomma ambilkan ya?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin membuat sang Eomma lebih khawatir.

Sungmin memang sedang banyak pikiran. Dan semua akar masalahnya berawal dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing sebenarnya , tapi Kyuhyun adalah cintanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak memikirkan cintanya itu? Meskipun semakin hari , Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya tersakiti. Cinta memang buta.

_ooOoo_

Kyuhyun belum memutuskan untuk memilih Seulgi atau Sungmin. Karena baginya ini bukan pilihan. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin sudah mengambil kesimpulan dari jangka waktu yang ia berikan. Sampai detik ini Kyuhyun belum menghubunginya tentang siapa yang akan ia pilih. Tapi tak perlu , Sungmin sudah tahu jawabannya. Tadi ia sempat bertukar pesan dengan Ahra. Ahra lah yang justru menanyakan bagaimana bisa Seulgi dirumahnya?

Maka Sungmin dari situ tahu , jika Kyuhyun belum mengusir Seulgi. Kenyataan pahit ini membuatnya tersakiti kembali. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi , Ahra mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun & Seulgi di masa lalu. Jelas...Ahra tidak tahu menahu kalau Sungmin sebenarnya tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tapi cara Sungmin memancingnya untuk membicarakan bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Seulgi , membuat Ahra tak curiga.

"Seulgi meninggalkan Kyuhyun , hingga membuat dongsaengku itu seperti orang gila. Bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya dirumahku? Meski dia cinta pertama Kyuhyun , tapi dia harus sadar kalau Kyuhyun sekarang sudah mempunyai kau Min."

Sepenggal pesan yang Sungmin terima dari Ahra membuatnya hancur. Benar kan Kyuhyun dan Seulgi memang ada apa - apanya?

_ooOoo_

"Omo...Chagi , sepertinya kau semakin parah."

Leeteuk cemas melihat Sungmin yang terkapar lemas diranjangnya. Suhu badannya semakin meningkat , padahal ia sudah memberinya obat penurun panas.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke dokter." Ujar Kangin yang saat itu juga ada disana.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pasrah. Selanjutnya Kangin dibantu Kang Ahjussi segera membantu Sungmin untuk berjalan ke mobil. Mereka akan ke Rumah Sakit.

_ooOoo_

Disana , Jaejong menangani Sungmin , kebetulan ia yang menjadi dokter melihat pasiennya itu Sungmin , Jaejong sedikit kaget. Jelas Jaejong tahu siapa Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya ia dirawat , karena terserang typus. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan Anemianya juga kambuh."Jelasnya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menyetujuinya . Apapun yang dokter anjurkan , asal untuk kebaikan anaknya itu.

Setelah itu Sungmin segera di tempatkan di kamar rawat inap. Leeteuk senantiasa menjaganya. Ia lihat bibir yang biasa berwarna pink itu , menjadi pucat.

Ia kecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Cepat sembuh nak." Ujarnya. Meski Sungmin tak mendengarnya karena ia sudah tidur saat Jaejong memberikannya obat.

Kangin melihat Leeteuk yang dilanda kecemasan.

"Dia akan baik - baik saja ." Ujarnya menguatkan Leeteuk.

Kangin memutuskan untuk menemani Leeteuk yang menjaga Sungmin dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya Leeteuk menyuruh suaminya itu untuk pulang saja , karena besok Kangin harus bekerja. Tapi Kangin bukan suami dan ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia tetap bersikeras menemani di Rumah Sakit.

_ooOoo_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya , ia mendapat pesan dari Jaejong yang mengatakan Sungminnya itu sedang sakit , dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit semalam.

Kyuhyun segera terburu - buru mandi dan mempersiapkan keperluan kerjanya. Ia harusnya sejam lagi berangkat. Tapi karena ia akan mengecek Sungmin , jadilah sepagi ini ia sudah siap.

"Kyu...kau pagi sekali?"Tanya Heechul yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Meski ada maid di rumah tapi sebisa mungkin dia ikut membuat sarapan, toh untuk keluarganya juga.

"Ne...Eomma , Sungmin sedang dirawat , aku akan kesana. " Jelasnya sambil membenarkan kemejanya yang belum rapi.

"Mwo? Sungmin sakit? Ommo...Eomma juga harus menjenguk kalau begitu." Balasnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hm , Eomma aku berangkat dulu. Dan tolong jaga Seulgi , jangan membuatnya merasa asing disini."

Heechul berdecih.

"Tsk! Bukannya dia memang orang asing disini?"

Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar dengan sikap Eommanya.

"Aku harap , Eomma memaafkan Seulgi."

"Katakan pada Sungmin , Eomma belum bisa menjenguk."

Tanpa menghiraukan pesan anaknya, Heechul segera kembali ke dapur. Ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan mobil nya dan segera memacunya. Ia sungguh sangat cemas akan Sungmin. Setelah pertemuannya di cafe , Kyuhyun & Sungmin belum bertemu kembali , bertukar pesan , ataupun menelpon.

Sesampainya disana Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar yang ia tuju. Semalam Jaejong juga memberitahu nomor kamarnya.

'Cklek'

Ketika Kyuhyun masuk disana ada Leeteuk yang sedang membujuk Kangin agar dia tetap bekerja. Lagipula barusan suaminya itu mendapat telpon dari kantor , jika investor yang kemarin membatalkan janjinya ingin bertemu pagi ini. Dan kedatangan Kyuhyun membuat keduanya menengok ke arah orang yang membuka pintu.

"Kyu..."Ujar Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri pasangan suami istri itu.

"Selamat pagi Ahjumma , Ahjussi."

"Selamat pagi jga Kyuhyun..."Jawab Kangin.

"Eum...mian aku baru datang pagi ini menjenguk Sungmin."

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat bentuk kepedulian Kyuhyun. Padahal dia belum tahu kan Kyuhyunlah penyebab Sungminnya itu sakit.

"Gwenchana Kyu , kau juga punya kesibukan lain."

"Jika Ahjussi & Ahjumma akan pulang dulu , tak apa. Biar aku yang menjaga Sungmin."Tawarnya.

Karena ia tadi mendengar sedikit perbincangan keduanya. Kangin yang harus segera ke kantor. Dan itu jelas membutuhkan peran Leetek sebagai istri menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Ditambah Leeteuk semalam belum menyiapkan keperluan Sungmin juga. Ia kan tak tahu anaknya akan dirawat inap.

"Eum...sepertinya kami memang harus pulang dulu Kyu." Balas Leeteuk. Ia merasa terbantu dengan adanya Kyuhyun. Lagipula bukankah Kyuhyun seorang dokter? Ia tak harus merasa cemas karena Kyuhyun yang menjaga putri semata wayangnya.

"Aku akan menjaga Sungmin."

"Semalam dia diberi obat tidur , jadilah belum bangun."

"Aku tahu ahjumma..."Angguknya sopan.

"Baiklah...tolong ya Kyu. Nanti siang Ahjumma pasti sudah kesini lagi."

"Ne..."

Akhirnya Leeteuk dan Kangin memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

_ooOoo_

Sungmin menggeliat kecil layaknya bayi saat ia merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering. Ditambah ia merasa wajahnya panas . Ia tahu ia sedang demam. Semalam Appanya membawa ke Rumah Sakit.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pergerakan kecil itu segera menghampiri Sungmin , setelah barusan ia menutup panggilannya. Izin untuk tidak bekerja. Lagipula jatah cutinya itu belum habis , dia memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Karena tak ada apapun yang bisa dia lakukan dirumah.

"Kau...sudah bangun?"Tanyanya pada Sungmin yang baru mengerjapkan mata.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia bingung harus bicara seperti apa. Ia juga bingung dengan statusnya kini. Kemarinkan dia sudah memberikan Kyuhyun Ultimatum.

"Hm..."Jawabnya.

"Aku khawatir kau sakit."Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi itu. Khawatir padanya? Bohong.

"Pergilah..."Kata Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, arah dimana ia tak melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjagamu..."

"Aku bukan anak kecil"

"Kau kekasihku Min , bagaimana bisa aku tak khawatir."Balas Kyuhyun .

"Tidak...kita bukan kekasih lagi. Bukankah wanita itu masih dirumahmu?"Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mau berdebat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun benar - benar menguji kesabarannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan Kyuhyun terpaku. Benar , Sungmin kemarin memberikan waktu padanya. Tapi , benarkah Sungmin akan mengakhiri hubungan ini?

"Sungmin...Seulgi sedang membutuh-"

"Aku tidak perduli. Lebih baik kau pergi , aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Airmata yang sedari tadi tertahan , meluncur begitu saja. Membuktikan betapa lemahnya Sungmin didepan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin...aku masih kekasihmu. Ini hanya salah paham."

"Bahkan kau tak menceritakan jika dia cinta pertamamu..."Lanjut Sungmin ditengah isakannya.

Kyuhyun tertohok. Darimana Sungmin tahu?

"Kau..-"

"Aku...memang bukan yang terbaik Kyu. Maafkan aku. Carilah seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Min...aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kau...masih mencintainya kan?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin terakhir itu membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Apa benar Kyuhyun masih mencintai Seulgi? Ia hanya peduli kan bukan kembali mencintainya lagi?

"Bahkan kau tak bisa menjawab..."Lirih Sungmin.

"Sungmin...demi Tuhan aku hanya menolongnya..."

"Aku benar - benar ingin berakhir Kyu..."

"Kau mencintaiku min , dan aku rasa ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja."

"Aku berharap seperti itu juga...tapi semua yang kau lakukan padanya , bukan sekedar hanya pertolongan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kita masih sepasang kekasih. Aku akan pergi jika kau ingin sendiri. Telpon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." Kyuhyun pergi tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin barusan. Ia yakin dirinya masih sangat mencintai Sungmin. Bukankah justru Sungmin yang membawanya bisa merasakan cinta kembali semenjak masa terpuruknya?

_ooOoo_

Sungmin masih terdiam dan melamun sebelun gadis berperawakan mungil datang menjenguknya.

"Minnie..."Ujar Ryeowook sahabatnya itu.

"Wookie..."Lirihnya

Wookie langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin tidak memberitahunya saat ia sakit. Untung saja dia tadi ke rumah Sungmin. Jadi dia diberitahu Eommanya jika Sungmin dirumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kau sakit?"Tanya Ryeowook penuh kekhawatiran.

"Mian...aku bahkan tak membawa handphone."Jawabnya

Setidaknya kehadiran Ryeowook sedikit menghiburnya. Dan Sungmin sejenak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

"Min...sebenarnya...aku...aku..."Tiba - tiba Wookie ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Namun entah kenapa gadis ini sepertinya ragu.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku...tidak sendiri..."Lanjutnya

"Kau bersama Yesung Oppa?"

"Anni..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku...membawa seseorang."

"Nugu?"

Wookie segera melangkah kepintu. Gadis itu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan menyuruh orang yang sedang menunggu itu masuk. Sungmin hanya keheranan. Siapa sih?

Tiba - tiba seseorang dengan perawakan yang bak aktor internasional masuk dengan gagahnya.

Sungmin mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Benarkah dengan siapa yang dia lihat?

"Op...pa..."

TBC

Jreng jreng , aku update kilat nih. Maaf jika masih kependekan juga. Minta sarannya donk siapa kira2 cast yang cocok dengan Sungmin? Jujur saya bingung karena Kyuhyun itu maknae di Sj. Jadi tak ada yang bisa saya jadikan cast si 'oppa' jika itu member Sj. Berikan saran ya di kotak review. Gomawoooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

Aku update nih...

Tapi maklumi ya kalo masih banyak

Mungkin ini akan berakhir di Chapter 15...Jadi nikmati Konfliknya saat ini. Karena masih akan panjang. Dan Kyuhyun disini memang egois. Yang dicetak miring flashback ya...dan untuk cast oppa? siapa hayoooo?kebetulan karena banyak yg mengusulkan juga aku memang juga dia akan datang ke jakarta aku pilih KIM Woo Bin...haha . selamat membaca ya...

Chapter 8

Sungmin tertegun melihat sosok didepannya kini. Bukan karena ketampanannya , atau bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti aktor internasional. Tapi lebih kepada siapa dia? Sungmin ingat terakhir mereka bertemu itu 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya baru saja lulus dari sekolah dasar. Dan sekarang , dengan tiba - tiba sosok yang selama ini selalu ia pertanyakan keberadaannya ada didepan mata. Nyata. Seperti mimpi disiang bolong.

"Hai..."Sapa laki - laki itu. Yang tentu masih membuat Sungmin tertegun.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum , Sungmin begitu konyol dengan tampang seperti itu.

"Op...pa..."Sedari tadi perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya itu. Seolah - olah sedang memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar - benar ada.

"Hai...kau tak merindukan Oppa?"Tanya Woo Bin , pria yang dipanggil Oppa oleh Sungmin.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Tentu bukan air mata kesedihan , ini air mata kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia utarakan.

"Be...benarkah Wookie?"Seolah tak ingin salah mengenali orang , Sungmin memastikan kembali pada Wookie yang masih tersenyum.

"Hm...dia Woo Bin Oppamu min."Jelasnya pendek.

"Hiks...Oppa...oppa...Hikssss..."

Sungmin menangis kencang setelah Woobin mendekapnya erat ke pelukan. Rasanya kerinduan itu membuncah didadanya. Tak pernah terpikirkan ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Woobin, cinta monyetnya.

_Flashback on_

_Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan Sungmin dari sekolah dasar. Ia akan segera masuk Junior high School. Ia merasa sudah menjadi AbG sekarang. Bukan anak kecil lagi. Karena di hari yang sama dengan kelulusannya ini juga , dia mendapatkan menstruasi pertama. Kata Eommanya , Leeteuk ,jika sudah mendapatkan Menstruasi berarti Sungmin sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. _

_"Kau...harus lebih rajin lagi saat sudah masuk Junior High School."Nasehat Kangin pada putrinya yang sekarang sedang menikmati satu cup ice cream strawberry di ruang keluarga sambil menonton Tv._

_"Aku tahu Appa."Balasnya sambil tetap fokus pada acara kartun kesukaannya._

_Tiba - tiba Leeteuk datang ._

_"Min...ada Woobin Oppa di depan."_

_Mata Sungmin berbinar saat mendengar tetangganya itu menghampirinya kerumah. Ya mereka bertetangga. _

_Sungmin segera meletakkan ice cream nya yang masih tinggal setengah , dan terburu - buru menghampiri Woobin._

_"Oppa..."Teriaknya _

_Woobin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya._

_"Ayo ikut Oppa."_

_"Eodiga?"Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Karena Woobin sekarang mengambil sepeda dan menyuruhnya duduk di belakang._

_"Ikut saja.."_

_Sungmin hanya menurutinya tanpa protes. Woobin adalah orang yg selalu melindunginya , jadi ia tak perlu takut kemana akan dibawa._

_Setelah mengayuh sepeda lebih dari 15 menit , akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. _

_Sebuah bioskop. _

_Woobin segera memarkir sepedanya ditempat khusus sepeda di mall tersebut._

_Ia segera menggandeng Sungmin yang masih terlihat keheranan. Tadi siang Woobin sudah membeli tiket nonton. Dan sekarang ia tinggal masuk saja, filmnya baru dimulai 5 menit yang lalu._

_"Op-"_

_"Diamlah...kita sedang menonton."Bisiknya_

_Hanya sebuah film komedi._

__ooOoo__

_"Kenapa Oppa mengajakku ke bioskop?"Sungmin masih penasaran. _

_Kini mereka berdua sedang menikmati makanan mereka di restauran cepat saji._

_"Minnie...bukan kah kau bilang kau ingin pergi ke bioskop?"_

_Sungmin memang belum pernah ke bioskop. Karena Kangin selalu melarangnya. Meski menonton film kartun saja , Appanya itu tak mengijinkan._

_"Hm...apa ini hadiah kelulusanku?"Tanya Sungmin dengan pedenya._

_"Minnie...habiskan makananmu , Oppa akan bicara setelah makananmu habis."_

_Sungmin kembali menuruti. Ia menikamati makanannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun._

_"Oppa...apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"_

_"Minnie...sekarang kau sudah akan masuk ke Junior High School "_

_"Arra..."_

_"Dan kau tahu , Oppa juga sudah lulus dari Senior High School"_

_"Aku tau Oppa akan segera kuliah kan?"Tanya Sungmin._

_"Ya..."_

_"Lalu kenapa?"_

_"Oppa...oppa...tidak akan kuliah di Seoul."_

_"Lalu ?"_

_"Oppa kuliah di Amerika..."_

_Meski usianya baru 12 tahun Sungmin mengerti arah pembicaraan laki - laki didepannya ini._

_"Apa Oppa pergi kesana karena Minnie ingin jadi pacar Oppa waktu kemarin?"Tanya Sungmin lagi._

_Ya...kemarin Sungmin dengan polosnya bilang ingin menjadi pacar Woobin. Mentang - mentang sudah tahu akan lulus dan akan masuk Junior High School. Sungmin merasa dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi._

_Tapi kemarin Woobin menolaknya halus. _

_Katanya "Kau masih terlalu kecil. Nanti kalau sudah besar Oppa yang memacarimu."_

_Woobin tersenyum._

_"Tentu saja bukan. Oppa harus melanjutkan kuliah disana. Karena disana akan lebih baik jika Oppa tinggal bersama Eomma."_

_Woobin tinggal disini bersama Appanya. Orang tuanya sudah bercerai. Dan Eommanya tinggal di Amerika. Kedua orang tuanya sudah punya pasangan masing - masing. Meski begitu , mereka masih sangat memperhatikan Woobin._

_Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya._

_"Jadi...Oppa mengajakku menonton dan makan karena ini?"_

_"Minnie...-"_

_"Kalau begitu aku akan membayarnya , agar Oppa tak usah pergi."Lanjutnya._

_"Sungmin...Oppa hanya ingin meninggalkan kesan denganmu..."_

_"Oppa...oppa jahat...aku membenci Oppa..."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Woobin yang buru - buru mengambil sepedanya untuk mengejar Sungmin. Tapi entah kecepatan dari mana , hingga Sungmin tak bisa terkejar._

_Akhirnya , Woobin memutuskan untuk menemuinya dirumah. Tapi Eomma Sungmin bilang , Sungmin sedang tak ingin di ganggu. Dari situ mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Karena Woobin harus berangkat keesokan harinya. _

_Flashback Off_

Hari ini Sungmin merasa bahagia setidaknya bertemu dengan Woobin. Sejenak masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun , bisa terlupakan. Ia hanya menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Woobin.

"Jadi...Oppa akan kembali ke Seoul?"Tanya Sungmin .

"Hm...Oppa akan mengurus bisnis Appa , dia sudah tua."Jawabnya dengan kekehan.

Entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia mendengar penuturan tersebut. Itu berarti Woobin akan tinggal lama di Seoul.

"Kau masih tetap imut minnie..."Ujar Woobin tiba - tiba sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Aku juga cantik..." Tambahnya sambil becanda.

Keduanya tertawa lepas. Meski di awal memang canggung , tapi akhirnya mereka bisa nyaman seperti dulu.

Sungmin tak henti - hentinya berceloteh tentang kehidupannya semenjak Woobin pergi. Woobin mendengarkannya dengan rasa penuh penyesalan , karena ternyata membuat Sungmin sampai separah itu merindukannya. Mereka masih saling bertukar cerita sebelum seseorang masuk menghentikan nostalgianya..

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat seorang laki - laki duduk dipinggir ranjang Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tidak di infus.

"Oh...ada tamu rupanya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir.

Woobin tetap pada posisi biasa , karena ia memang tak tahu siapa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Disatu sisi dia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun curiga , tapi disisi lain ia ingin menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun , jika diapun punya seseorang yang special.

"Boleh permisi sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia akan memeriksa Sungmin. Woobin segera menyingkir dan berdiri.

"Bukankah...dokter Jaejong yang memeriksaku?"

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Aku yang menggantikan. Ada masalah? Apa kau tak senang diperiksa kekasihmu?"Saat Kyuhyun menyatakan itu sebenarnya ia sengaja ingin membuat pria disampingnya sadar akan posisinya.

Woobin sebenarnya juga terkejut , tapi sebisa mungkin ia bersikap tenang dan cool.

Sungmin memutar matanya malas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia jelas tahu maksudnya.

"Eommamu menelpon akan datang nanti malam. Ia harus mendatangi pemakaman salah satu suami temannya."

Sungmin masih terdiam menanggapi celotehan Kyuhyun.

"Oh...bisakah kau kenalkan aku dengannya dan katakan aku kekasihmu?"Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya sungmin malas sekali seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun didepan Woobin. Itu sangat tidak sopan. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin menahan emosinya.

"Oppa...kenalkan dia dokter disini."Sungmin tak memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Woobin segera menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Woo Bin..."

"Cho Kyuhyun , dokter sekaligus Kekasih Sungmin." Keduanya berjabat tangan agak lama. Seolah menegaskan identitas masing - masing.

Kyuhyun dan Woobin saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Apalagi tatapan Kyuhyun , adalah tatapan mata mengancam.

Kalau saja masih ada Ryeowook mungkin suasana tidak akan sepanas ini. Setidaknya ada yang menengahi diantara mereka berdua. Tapi sayang gadis cempreng itu sudah pulang saat Yesung menjemputnya.

Sungmin sebenarnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya terdiam dengan jantung yang semakin berdegup kencang.

"Oppa...bisakah kau mengambilkanku minum?airnya habis."

Sungmin mencari alasan agar kedua lelaki dewasa itu melepas tangan mereka masing - masing.

Woobin segera meresponnya.

"Oh..tentu..."

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tersenyum miring , ia tahu Sungmin sedang bersikap acuh padanya.

"Sepertinya jadwal membesuk pasien akan berakhir 5 menit lagi. Selain keluarga , tentu saja harus meninggalkan ruangan ini."Kyuhyun berujar seraya menyindir Woobin agar cepat pergi.

Woobin terkekeh , melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang sangat kekanakan.

"Tenang saja , aku tahu aturan."

"Baguslah..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun langsung keluar kamar dengan menutup pintu keras. Emosinya sebenarnya sudah di ubun - ubun. Kalau saja ini bukan rumah sakit , mungkin dia sudah menghajar lelaki itu sedari tadi.

_ooOoo_

Seulgi menatap jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Ia tentu saja cemas akan Kyuhyun yang harusnya sudah pulang dari jam 5 sore. Selain itu panggilannya pun diabaikan , begitupun pesannya.

Segera ia pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga Cho diruang nonton Tv. Sekaligus untuk menarik hati anggota keluarga lain.

Tampak disana Hangeng dan Heechul sedang bercanda dengan Sehun cucunya. Sedangkan Ahra sedang asyik menonton sinetron kesukaannya. Lagi pula Sehun sedang asyik bersama Halmonie dan Haraboji.

Seulgi yang kebetulan kamarnya ada dibawah langsung bisa melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kyuhyun sengaja menempatkannya dilantai dasar karena kakinya yang sedang cedera.

"Selamat malam...semua."Sapa Seulgi sambil berusaha duduk dengan kakinya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit. Ia masih menggunakan tongkat penyangga.

"Malam juga..."Jawab Hangeng

Heechul tetap fokus pada cucunya. Ia seolah - olah tak melihat Seulgi.

"Hai...Sehun"

Sehun hanya melirikan matanya dan setelah itu kembali bercanda dengan Heechul.

"Apa kakimu sudah baik?"Tanya Hangeng yang tak mau suasananya menjadi kaku.

"Hm...aku rasa sudah mulai membaik."

"Baguslah...berarti bisa secepatnya pergi."

Heechul tiba - tiba berujar demikian.

Seulgi menatapnya dengan dongkol. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Karena ia harus menjadi gadis yang baik hati di sini. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Aku...juga berharap demikian. Aku juga tidak enak terus menerus menyusahkan kalian."

_ooOoo_

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin . Terlihat yeojanya itu sedang menonton acara kartun kesayangannya mengusir kebosanan di ruangan Vip itu. Memang meskipun sudah dewasa kadang Sungmin masih sering menonton acara kartun. Menurutnya itu sangat menghibur , daripada Drama yang selalu membuatnya melow.

Ia tersentak dan menengokan kepalanya , saat seseorang membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun , orang yang membuka pintu lantas melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin memfokuskan kembali ke layar flat 21inc itu dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau...sudah minum obatnya?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin yang langsung Sungmin tepis.

"Tak usah peduli padaku. Pedulikan saja yeojamu.."Balasnya

"Tentu saja aku peduli dengan yeojaku. Bukankah itu kau?"

Sungmin memutar matanya malas.

"Kau...sudah makan. Tapi belum minum obat?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan yang hampir sama.

Sungmin tetap tidak bergeming.

Ia menghela nafas prustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya dianggap patung disini?

"Minum obat Sungmin..."Perintahnya sambil menyodorkan air putih dan 4 butir obat yang harus Sungmin telan.

Sungmin mengernyit tak suka dengan perintah Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyunnya itu sungguh hanya ingin Sungmin cepat sembuh.

"Kau...mau minum sendiri? Atau harus ku paksa?"nada mengancam itu membuat Sungmin sedikit takut. Ia ingat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun marah ketika dulu ia sempat sakit dan tak mau minum obat. Maka tak mau ambil resiko ia segera menelan butiran - butiran pahit itu, agar acaranya dengan Kyuhyun bisa cepat selesai.

"Bagus..."Ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin menelan obatnya.

"Aku sudah minum obat , dan aku ingin kau keluar ." Balas Sungmin.

"Tentu...setelah urusanku selesai."jawabnya angkuh.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?"

"Tentu urusanku untuk bertanya padamu siapa lelaki tadi?"

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalau aku bilang dia kekasihku?"

"Tentu semua tidak benar..karena aku masih kekasihmu sampai kapanpun."

"Dasar serakah..."

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dan menghadapkan tubuh mungil itu ke arahnya. Sungmin yang sedang dalam posisi bersandar ke ranjang berusaha menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi tenaganya itu memang tidak kuat.

"Dengar Sungmin...aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Seulgi , jika itu yang membuatmu balas dendam dengan pria itu."

"Apa? Balas dendam? Untuk apa? "

"Kau...hanya ingin membuatku cemburu kan?"

"Cih...percaya diri sekali kau . kau pikir kau siapa? Kau bukan siapa - siapa lagi."

"Kau mencintaiku Sungmin..."

"Dan kau tidak mencintaiku...kau hanya memikirkan wanita itu , kau membu-"

'Cup'

Tak tahan dengan Sungmin yang terus melawannya. Kyuhyun segera membungkam bibir lembut itu dengan ciuman yang beberapa hari ini tak ia rasakan kelembutannya.

Sungmin terkejut. Ia bingung harus seperti apa.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi kondisinya yang tidak sehat membuat tenaganya berkurang.

"Kyu- lephas...le-"

Kyuhyun tak mau mengalah. Ia tekan tengkuk Sungmin dan satu tangannya ia arahkan untuk membuka rahang Sungmin yang kaku yang menolak ciumannya.

Sungmin berontak , tapi tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar. Ia ingin menangis saat dirinya merasa tak bisa melawan. Apalagi sekarang ciuman itu sudah menguasainya dan membuat dia melenguh meski tak menikmatinya. Kyuhyun sangat kasar.

Tak lama berselang , akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir yang menjadi tawanannya . Tapi kemudian ini mengecup leher putih Sungmin yang saat itu keadaan Sungmin sudah berbaring.

Sungmin hanya pasrah sambil menangis. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi melawan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan air mata itu. Emosinya sudah meledak - ledak saat Sungmin terus - terusan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dan pernyataannya dengan acuh tadi.

Kyuhyun kecup , jilat , gigit , leher putih itu hingga menimbulkan bercak - bercak merah. Memang itu yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Ia hanya ingin memberi tanda gadisnya. Agar Woobin juga tahu apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin. Ia sudah dewasa kan?

"Eunghh...hiks..."

Desahan bodoh itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun sudah menjalar ke bagian dada Sungmin. Bahkan sudah membuka 3 kancing baju pasien yang sungmin pakai.

Ia pijat dada Sungmin dengan lembut meski ciuman dilehernya terasa kasar , karena Sungmin merasakan lehernya sudah perih.

"Eungh...berhentihh..."

Sungmin mencekal tangan Kyuhyun yang akan menuju ke bagian privatnya.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Sungmin dan ia segera menutupi dada Sungmin yang terbuka. Ia melihat wajah gadisnya yang sekarang sudah berlinang air mata. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap egois.

"Tidurlah...aku mencintaimu. Jangan temui lelaki brengsek itu lagi."

Setelah mencium kening Sungmin , Kyuhyun segera membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin dan bergegas keluar.

Kemudian ia bersandar pada tembok. Dan sedikit menyesali perbuatannya.

"Mianhae...Sungmin"

Sedangkan didalam sana , Sungmin semakin menangis tersedu. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu egois dan tak mau melepasnya? Sedangkan Sungmin akan terus tersakiti jika bersama Kyuhyun. Ia memang gadis yang tak bisa melawan pada seseorang yang dicintainya...

Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun , tapi ia ingin melepasnya...

TBC

Mian kalo ceritanya kurang bagus ya. Aku update ini baru aja pulang kerja. Semoga readers tetap suka meski kurang menarik. Hehe


	9. Chapter 9

Silakan membaca...

Maafkan author ini yang banyak typo dan terlambat update. Saya rasa kemarin2 saya habis galau karena Sungmin lagi. Jadi Moodnya Kurang baik. Terimakasih yang sudah setia menunggu FF abalku ini.

Chapter 9

Sungmin sudah diperkenankan pulang setelah ia dirawat 3 hari dirumah sakit. Ia bersyukur penyakitnya itu tak memburuk meski pikiran dikepala rasanya sudah berakar - akar. Leeteuk tengah membereskan keperluan Sungmin saat ia di rawat disini. Sedangkan Kangin , meski memang ia juga sibuk tapi sebisa mungkin menjemput anaknya.

"Cha...selesai kita pulang."Ajak Leeteuk yang membantu Sungmin turun dari ranjang. Kangin yang disampingnya pun ikut membantu.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedua orangtuanya itu rukun .

"Appa...Eomma...aku bukan habis melahirkan yang harus naik kursi roda."Protes Sungmin saat ia kini sudah didudukkan di kursi roda.

"Tak apa - apa Chagi , cepatlah."

_ooOoo_

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang melepas gips di kaki Seulgi, ia melakukannya dirumah. Karena disana juga ada beberapa peralatan medis yang juga menunjang. Bukankah ini rumah keluarga dokter? Sesekali Kyuhyun memeriksa kaki Seulgi , meski ia dokter bedah tapi Kyuhyun juga menguasai semuanya.

"Ini sudah mulai membaik . Keretakannya akan segera sembuh." Ujarnya dan kembali membalut kaki Seulgi dengan perban yang kali ini tanpa gips lagi.

"Gomawo..."

'Cup'

Satu kecupan lancang dari Seulgi mendarat mulus dipipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih mematung mendapati kelakuan Seulgi. Ia tak bisa marah , dan juga tak bisa tersenyum.

"Maafkan perlakuan Eommaku.."Ucap Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berhasil memasang perban.

"Aku mengerti , HeeChul Ahjumma hanya ingin melindungimu. Aku...aku...memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."Balasnya mencoba mendapatkan simpati Kyuhyun.

"Seulgi...semuanya sudah berlalu. Akupun sudah tahu apa alasannya jadi tolong jangan membahasnya lagi."

Seulgi merasa berbunga - bunga saat Kyuhyun sudah tak memikirkan kejadian yang dulu. Ia merasa peluangnya akan semakin terbuka lebar untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kyu...aku...aku masih mencintaimu."Ujarnya lagi . Sekarang tangannya bertengger dipipi Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"A...aku...menyesal"lanjutnya lagi.

"Seulgi...aku sudah punya Sungmin..."Balasnya jujur.

"Tak...apa Kyu , aku...aku rela menjadi yang kedua. Aku mau asalkan kau menjadi kekasihku lagi..."

"Ini tak semudah yang kau katakan Seulgi , aku dulu memang sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan saat kau datang lagi ke hidupku , perasaanku untuk Sungmin sedikit goyah. Dan sekarang saat aku akan kehilangan Sungmin dan ketika seseorang mendekati Sungmin aku tak bisa terima itu. Aku mencintainya. Aku sadar aku membutuhkannya. Dia yang membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan. Tak sepantasnya aku menduakan Sungmin. Rasaku padamu saat ini adalah hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih."

"Dan aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Saat kau sudah sembuh nanti , bekerjalah di butik Ahra Noona , kau pandai membuat design. Aku sudah membicarakannya."

Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu , dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sementara Seulgi masih shock dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia pikir Kyuhyun mencintainya. Dia pikir Kyuhyun masih menyimpan rasa itu.

_ooOoo_

Sungmin sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya tapi kenapa kadang malah menyakitinya.

"Woobin Oppa"

Seorang lelaki tampan mengejutkan Sungmin dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar untuk gadis yang saat ini sedang menikmati proses pemulihannya . Sungmin menerimanya dengan perasaan gembira.

"Oppa...bersama siapa?"Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sendiri."Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh...apa Oppa haus? Biarkan aku membuatkan minuman."

Saat Sungmin hendak berdiri , Woobin menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Wae?"

"Tak perlu . Ada yang ingin Oppa bicarakan."Lirihnya dengan nada yang serius. Sungmin kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Waeyo?"

"Minnie...sebelumnya maafkan Oppa dulu meninggalkanmu." Ada gurat penyesalan yang terlihat dimata Woobin saat mengatakan itu.

"Gwenchana , itu saat aku masih kecil. Bukankah sekarang Oppa kembali lagi ke Seoul?"

"Oppa...oppa...akan menikah."

Deg

Sungmin sedikit merasa terhujam jantungnya saat Woobin mengatakan itu. Tapi selanjutnya ia merasakan kebahagiaan juga. Woobin kan hanya cinta monyetnya? Semua orang pasti memilikinya.

"Benarkah?"Tanyanya kembali dengan mata yang berbinar.

Woobin yang tadinya merasa tak tega mengatakan itu , melihat Sungmin yang berbinar menjadi lega.

"Hm..dia anak relasi bisnis Appa."

"Apa kalian dijodohkan?"Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ne...tapi kami akhirnya suka sama suka."

"Wah...daebak! Aku kira Oppa akan menikahiku."ledek Sungmin saat ia mengingat janji masa lalu dirinya dan Woobin 8 tahun lalu.

"Bukankah kau juga punya kekasih?"

Sungmin mencibir...

"Dia egois ."

"Dia sebenarnya mencintaimu ."

"Oppa...jangan sok tahu."

"Oppa tidak sok tahu. Matanya benar - benar menunjukkan itu Minnie."

Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya. Ia berdo'a semoga saja apa yang dikatakan Woobin memang benar.

_ooOoo_

"Aku...ingin mengikat Sungmin dengan pertunangan ini Ahjumma."

Seorang pria tengah mengunjungi rumah gadisnya sendirian tanpa gentar. Padahal didepannya kedua orang tua gadis itu menatapnya tajam dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Kyu...tentu Ahjussi senang mendengarnya. Lagipula kalian juga sudah lama berpacaran" balas Kangin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Entah angin darimana yang membuat Kyuhyun berani mengambil resiko seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat Sungmin tetap di sisinya , Woobin jelas ancamannya.

"Ahjumma juga akan setuju jika Sungmin setuju."Jawab Leeteuk.

"Aku akan membicarakan dulu dengan Minnie..."

"Hm...naiklah dia ada diatas."

Sungmin sedang mencoret- coret sebuah foto dengan spidol berwarna biru. Sejujurnya ia sangat merndukan Kyuhyun , tapi ia juga sangat kesal pada pria itu.

Kyuhyun datang tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia langsung mendapati gadisnya yang sedang melakukan sesuatu pada wajah yang ada difoto.

Saking seriusnya Sungmin ia tak sadar Kyuhyun sudah berada disampingnya , sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merampas figura itu.

Sungmin kaget bukan main. Darimana dia masuk?

"Yak..-"

"Ah...aku masih tampan bahkan setelah foto ini kau coret - coret."

Sungmin mendengus sebal dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin dan mengambil tangannya untuk ia kecup.

"Mianhae..."Ujar Kyuhyun menyelami mata Sungmin .

Sungmin terdiam. Ia belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku...bersalah."

Sebenarnya Sungmin ragu. Ia takut Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan lagi dan membuat ia terluka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku hanya membantu Seulgi. Aku bahkan sudah menolaknya. Aku juga mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu.?

Apa? Dia sudah menolak Seulgi? Berarti wanita itu mengutarakannya perasaan pada Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun memang bukan tipe pria yang pandai berbasa - basi.

"A...aku.."

"Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi lagi. Bunuh aku jika itu terjadi."

Sungmin yang memang dasarnya perempuan lembut dan pemaaf ia mencoba mempercayai Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kyu...aku...jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."balasnya dengan air mata yang sekarang sudah meluncur dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Oleh karena itu , aku ingin kita...bertunangan."

Sungmin melotot.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya pada orang tuamu , semuanya terserah padamu."

_ooOoo_

Kecipak saliva itu memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi warna pink. Keduanya hanyut dalam kerinduan hingga tak memperdulikan lagi dimana mereka. Padahal di ruang tamu Kyuhyun yakin calon mertuanya masih mengobrol. Untunglah rumah ini luas.

Setelah Sungmin mengatakan mau bertunangan dengannya. Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak melumat bibir yang sangat ia rindukan kelembutannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati cumbuan basah dilehernya. Sebenarnya ia juga was - was takut Eommanya ke kamar .

Sungmin menggeliat kecil saat Kyuhyun menggigiti lehernya kecil. Bahkan ia akan mendesah kala Kyuhyun berhasil ke bagian sensitif dilehernya.

"Ah...Kyuh.."Sungmin berusaha tidak mendesah. Ia takut terdengar Eommanya. Meski sebenarnya itu sangat tidak mungkin jika Eommanya masih di ruang tamu.

Posisi Sungmin setengah berbaring , dan selimut dipinggangnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah masuk melewati Selimut untuk menyapa lembah basah dibawah sana. Bahkan sekarang 2 jarinya sudah berhasil masuk ke lubang merah itu.

Keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap. Kyuhyun masih memagut bibirnya dan Sungmin masih memeluk leher Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Suara jari Kyuhyun yang memasuki vagina membuat suasana panas.

"Ck...ck...ck..ck...ck.."

Dengan irama yang memabukkan Kyuhyun terus mengerjai bagian bawah itu.

Kyuhyun terus mencumbunya dengan sangat bergairah sampai Sungmin mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Hh...hh..."

Nafas tersengal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun mengemut jarinya yang basah karena cairan tak mungkin mengambil resiko dengan bercinta di kamar Sungmin sementara Orangtua kekasihnya ada diruang tamu. Jadilah dia membereskan pakaian Sungmin yang sudah acak - acakan begitupun selimutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."Ujarnya dan mengecup kening Sungmin lama.

Sungmin berharap kali ini Kyuhyun benar - benar menepati janjinya untuk terus bersamanya. Apalagi mereka berdua akan segera bertunangan.

_ooOoo_

Kyuhyun memberitahukan rencana pertunangannya dengan Sungmin saat keluarga Cho tentu dengan Seulgi disana sedang menyantap makan malam.

Raut wajah Seulgi sangat tidak bersahabat , seperti sedang menahan tangis. Memang wajar sih , secara Seulgi masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Ah...bukan mencintai. Tapi lebih kepada takut kehilangan Kyuhyun , bagaimanapun saat ini Kyuhyunlah yang menopang hidupnya.

"Jinja?Kalau begitu Eomma setuju , kenapa tidak sekalian menikah saja?"Tanya Heechul

"Eomma...Sungmin masih kuliah , setelah lulus pasti aku akan menikahinya."Balas Kyuhyun.

Memang benar kan Sungmin masih Kuliah. Bukannya tidak boleh menikah karena masih Kuliah , tapi Sungmin pasti akan kewalahan mengurus Kyuhyun dan juga perkuliahannya. Belum lagi ia kadang masih asik bermain dan menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya. Biarkan Sungmin menikmati masa mudanya. Agar nanti ia benar-benar fokus mengurus Kyuhyun dan keluarga kecilnya nanti.

"Rencananya kapan?"Tanya Hangeng sambil memasukkan sayuran ke dalam mulut.

"Aku...masih akan mendiskusikannya. Aku berencana bulan ini. Karena Sungmin juga kebetulan libur smester."

Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju - setuju saja dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus ia atur.

Seulgi masih saja asik dengan suapan - demi suapan yang masuk kemulutnya. Padahal hatinya begitu bergolak panas.

"Ah...Eomma satu lagi , aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Noona tentang Seulgi."

"Waeyo?"

"Dia akan bekerja di butik noona , setelah ia sehat."

"Hm...itu terserah Ahra saja. Tapi ...dia tak tinggal disini kan?"Tanya Heechul sambil menatap Seulgi yang sekarang sudah ikut memperhatikan pembicaraan mengenai kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Tidak Eomma , dia akan tinggal di Apartementnya."

"Iya Ahjumma...aku tidak akan tinggal disini. Mungkin lusa aku akan segera pergi. Terimakasih karena kalian mau menampungku."Lirihnya

"Kau...tak sendiri Seulgi , jika kau memang membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa datang kesini."Ujar Hangeng memberikan kata - kata bijaksananya.

Seulgi terisak.

"Terimakasih Ahjussi...aku tak akan melupakan kalian."

"Jelas kau tak boleh melupakan kami ,bagaimanapun kami berjasa dalam hidupmu."Meski ucapan yang dilontarkan Heechul ketus , tapi sebenarnya dibalik ucapannya itu ia sudah memaafkan Seulgi.

Seulgi tersenyum bahagia. Ia malu dengan apa yg ia lakukan dulu pada Kyuhyun. Pada nyatanya justru lelaki ini yang sekarang ada untuknya.

_ooOoo_

Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja menyaksikan kedua keluarga ini sedang berdiskusi. Sebenarnya justru yang mereka diskusikan kan tentang dirinya juga. Tapi sepertinya ia terlalu malas harus lama - lama terduduk di kursi ini.

"Sungminnie..mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Eomma juga."Ujar Heechul sambil memeluk Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

"Begitupun Kyuhyun padaku."Balas Leeteuk tak mau kalah.

Mereka sedang membicarakan tanggal pertunangan anak - anak mereka ini. Dan diputuskan 2 minggu lagi. Karena seminggunya Sungmin harus sudah masuk kuliah.

Pesta yang digelarpun tak akan terlalu mewah , hanya saudara dan sahabat saja yang di undang. Mereka kan hanya baru bertunangan bukan menikah. Setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun katakan , saat Heechul & Leeteuk menginginkan pesta yang mewah. Maklumlah...

_ooOoo_

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang memilih cincin pertunangan mereka di sebuah toko perhiasan terkenal di Seoul. Beberapa model telah disodorkan , dan akhirnya Sungmin memilih pilahannya pada gambar cincin yang simple dengan satu berlian kecil ditengahnya , sedangkan untuk Kyuhyun tanpa berlian. Memang sangat monoton , tapi ini sungguh seperti cincin pertunangan sungguhan.

"Baiklah...kami akan mengambil yang ini."Ujar Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah memilih pilihannya.

"Oke...kalian bisa mengambilnya seminggu lagi kesini. Untuk pembayarannya kalian bisa melakukannya setengahnya saat ini sudah selesai."Sang pemilik menjelaskan.

"Oke...kalau begitu kami akan pulang setelah membayarnya. Terimakasih."

Setelah memilih cincin yang seminggu lagi baru akan selesai mereka segera pulang.

Untuk masalah gaun mereka tak perlu cemas , karena Ahra akan membuatnya. Dia seorang designer juga.

Hujan datang begitu deras , untung saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumah Sungmin. Segera setelah menyimpan mobilnya digarasi , Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin yang tadi masuk lebih dulu.

Suasana rumah tampak sepi. Hanya maid yang berkeliaran disini. Tentu saja karena Leeteuk sedang pergi ke Busan untuk mengundang kerabatnya secara resmi , bersama Kangin tentunya.

"Kyu...aku buatkan coklat hangat mau?"Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyunnya kedinginan. Karena tadi bajunya sempat terkena hujan saat ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan akan masuk kerumah Sungmin.

"Hm...boleh."

Sungmin segera kedapur membuat Coklat hangat . Meski ada maid dia ingin membuatnya sendiri. Ini kan untk Kyuhyun.

Sementara di Sofa , Kyuhyun melepas jacketnya dan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong biru dengan celana jeans hitam. Untung saja jacketnya yang basah.

_ooOoo_

Malam semakin larut namun hujan belum juga menunjukkan akan segera berhenti. Jadilah Kyuhyun memutuskan untu menginap di rumah Sungmin. Akan sangat beresiko baginya mengendarai mobil di tengah hujan seperti ini. Lagipula orang tua Sungmin tak ada dirumah. Akan sangat mudah untuk melancarkan aksinya...*you know what tha?*ketawa mesum.

Sungmin menonton televisi dengan Kyuhyun yang merebahkan dirinya di paha sang kekasih. Sungmin tetap fokus menonton Reality Show dengan popcorn yang ia pegang di tangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia sebenarnya bosan melihat itu. Padahal Sungmin tidak menonton Drama yang menurutnya lebih membosankan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke perut Sungmin . Ia telusupkan kepalanya , sambil memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengendus-endus sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat piama terusan Sungmin dan mengecup kecil - kecil perut Sang kekasih.

Sungmin yang merasakan geli , menggeliat kecil . Tapi ia tetap memperhatikan televisi. Mencoba mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang asik dengan perutnya.

"Kyu..."Protesnya...

"Hmm...cup..cup.."

Sungmin sudah tidak fokus lagi sekarang.

"Nanti ada yang lihat..."Ujarnya sambil mencoba menghentikan.

"Maid sedang berada dibelakang kan? Lagipula aku merindukanmu."Jawabnya membela diri.

Kyuhyun akan susah berhenti jika sudah ngotot seperti ini. Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun kembali mengecupi perutnya , bahkan bercak merah sudah tertinggal disana.

Tak hanya itu , Kyuhyun menelusupkan kepalanya ke tengah2 selangkangan Sungmin yang masih tertutupi celana piamanya. Ia menghirup aroma yang keluar dari situ , padahal itu hanya wangi sabun cuci.

Sungmin kini meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkannya asik dengan apa yg ia temukan. Sebenarnya Sungmin agak was - was takut ada maid yang datang dan memergoki mereka karena mereka masih ada di ruang nonton Tv.

"Kyu...ki...kita pindah saja ya?"Tanya Sungmin akhirnya. Ia hanya takut ketahuan kalau diluar seperti ini.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Sungmin , hanya kecupan.

"Itu yang aku ingin dengar daritadi."Ujar Kyuhyun dan segera menggandeng Sungmin ke kamar gadisnya itu.

Sungmin tahu , Kyuhyunnya itu pasti sedang menahan hasratnya. Makanya Sungmin lebih baik melakukannya dikamar. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Sesampainya dikamar , Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Sungmin sedikit tergesa - gesa , tentunya setelah mengunci pintu.

Sungmin mencoba mengimbangi pergerakan Kyuhyun yang membuat ia seakan tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya. Untunglah tangan Kyuhyun bertengger di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun memojokkan Sungmin ke tembok dan mengangkat satu kaki Sungmin . Menekan - nekan pusat tubuhnya ke area lembab Sungmin . Keduanya masih berpakaian.

Bibir mereka masih berpagutan panas , bahkan sekarang lidah mereka saling bertarung. Saliva sudah membasahi area bibir Sungmin. Entah saliva siapa , bibir Kyuhyunpun sama basahnya. Tak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Umpph...Cpk...cpk..."

Kepala mereka kadang berlenggok kekiri kekanan. Mencoba mencari posisi yang pas ditengah gairah yang memuncak.

"Hh...Kyuuh."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit dorongan Sungmin pada dada Kyuhyun , pagutan itu terlepas.

Tanpa menunggu intrupsi selanjutnya dari Sungmin , Kyuhyun segera membawanya ke ranjang dan kembali memagutnya. Sekarang tangannya sudah beralih untuk mencopot pakaian Sungmin dengan terampil. Sungmin sedikit membantu Kyuhyun dalam melepaskan baju dirinya itu.

Baju , celana , bra , dan celana dalam berhasil Kyuhyun lepaskan dengan tanpa hambatan. Ia segera melancarkan aksinya kembali .

"Hah..."

Sungmin mendesah hebat saat puncak dadanya berhasil masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun .

Ia mengerang , menggeliat dan membusungkan dadanya seolah ia tak puas dengan hisapan Kyuhyun pada puncaknya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam , ia melebarkan paha Sungmin , menyelipkan satu jari tangannya untuk masuk ke celah basah itu dan mengocoknya perlahan. Membuat Sungmin menjadi.

"Anghh...ahhh..."

Setelah dirasa Sungmin siap. Kyuhyun segera membuka bajunya dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat dilubang merah basah itu.

Sungmin masih merona , saat mendapati kejantanan Kyuhyun yang begitu menakjubkan. Ia menelan ludah , seolah tak pernah dimasuki. Gugup , ia selalu gugup.

Kyuhyun menggesek - gesekkan kejantanannya pada belahan vagina itu dan menggoda klitoris Sungmin yang sudah membengkak. Ia belum mau menerobos lubang itu , akan lebih baik bermain - main sebentar.

Kyuhyun gesek - gesek kejantanannya dan ia meraup kembali bibir semerah darah itu yang sudah berdesah hebat.

"Umpph...hh...ahh.."

Sungmin kegelian , tapi ada sensasi didalamnya.

"Kyuh...ahh"

Rupanya gadisnya ini sudah tidak tahan.

"Plishhh..kyuh..."Ucapnya dengan mata sendu saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau...mau aku menusukmu sampai dalam?"tanya Kyuhyun frontal.

Sungmin malu sebenarnya , tapi nafsunya sudah dipuncak. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat lebih santai sekarang , padahal dibawah sana ia ngilu bukan main.

"Baiklah...kau lakukan sendiri. Kau masukan sendiri. "Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Sungmin pada kejantanannya.

Dengan ragu , dan wajah yang memerah malu. Sungmin pegang pangkalnya , ia menusukkannya pelan, sangat pelan. Hingga ia bisa merasakan urat - urat Kyuhyun yang tegang.

Baru setengah , Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin tanpa sedikitpun melewatkan raut frustasinya.

"Kyuh...plishh...plishh"

Ketika Kyuhyun juga tak mampu menahannya lagi , dengan segera ia rebahkan tubuh Sungmin yang tadi sempat terbangun , lalu ia menusukkannya dengan keras dan dengan sekali hentakan. Membuat gadis dibawahnya menjerit .

"Akht..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya. Tanpa jeda ia kembali menusuknya dalam dan berulang-ulang sambil memeluk tubuh sungmin hingga dada mereka merapat.

Kyuhyun menusuknya terlalu dalam.

"Akh..akhkkk...ahh...Kyuuh..."

"Oh my god...kau...menik...matinya Chagi..?hmm?" Tanyanya berusaha tetap mengajak Sungmin bicara. Sungmin tetap terdiam , ia sekarang malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya , tak kuat menahan kenikmatan ini.

"Kau...hh...menyukaiku yang keras dan dalamhh...hhm?"

"Ahh...Kyuuhh..."

Kyuhyun menekan punggung Sungmin agar dadanya semakin menempel. Ia semakin mempercepat hujamannya.

"Ah...akh...akh..."

"Hh"

"Akh...akh...Kyuhh"

Dan sebelum Sungmin mencapai Klimaksnya Kyuhyun segera mencabut kejantanan itu , ia posisikan Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dan menusuknya kembali.

Sungmin yang sudah terbawa nafsu , kembali menggerakkan badannya. Kyuhyun memandangnya penuh dengan pujian.

"Akh..akh.."

"Ya...begithuuu sayang...tusukkan dengan dalamh..."

"Ah...ah..ah..."

Dan akhirnya puncak itu datang dengan deras. Hingga sebagian keluar , menempel dipahanya dan Kyuhyun. Lengket.

Sungmin terkulai lemas. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Sekali lagi sayang. Menungginglah."

Sungmin pasrah. Malam ini bahkan sepertinya tak akan cukup 1 , 2 , atau 3 kali.

TBC

Mian...baru update. Aku sengaja menskip cerita ini. Tapi tetap bagian inti aku tulis. Ya...karena jujur mood lagi kurang baik. Gara - gara kelakuan si dia yang sekarang bikin ulah lagi...

Jujur...liat video teaser mereka yg cuma 5 menit lebih dikit , sukses buat saya nangis lagi ditengah malam.

Oke silakan tinggalkan jejak...


	10. Chapter 10

Maaf jika Chapter ini kurang memuaskan readers. Lagi - lagi Mood saya anjlok ketika Sungmin bikin IG dan dia hanya memfollow si 'onoan' tanpa memfollow member Sj. Tapi dibalik itu saya berkeyakinan bahwa yang buat sebenarnya bukan benar2 Sungmin itu pasti ulah si 'onoan' yang ingin fenomenal. Saya sakit...saya kecewa...saya terluka. Saya selalu mencoba bertahan tapi badai selalu datang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Gak papa kita Follow IGnya aja dengan niat udang dibalik batu. *ketawa setan. Kita kirim Foto Kyumin Moment sebanyak banyaknya. Silakan INvite pin saya agar kita bisa share all about kyumin .

7D2BD855

Terimakasih

Silakan membaca

Chapter 10

Pagi ini Sungmin dibuat terkejut dengan ketukan pintu yang begitu keras. Ah...bahkan ini tidak bisa dikatakan pagi hari , saat orang lain diluar sana sudah beraktifitas. Suara burung - burung berkicaupun sudah tak terdengar , yang ada hanya hawa panas yang masuk ke celah - celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Sungmin panik , begitupun Kyuhyun . Diyakininya diluar adalah suara Leeteuk yang pasti baru saja datang dari Busan.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Sebenarnya Leeteuk sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Andai saja suaminya itu tidak ada pekerjaan pastilah ia akan lebih lama tinggal di Busan. 2 atau 3 hari mungkin.

"Chagi...cepat bangun nak..." Teriaknya dari luar.

Sungmin segera merapikan penampilannya dan memunguti baju yang semalam teronggok begitu saja. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia masih bingung dengan alasan yang harus ia buat saat menghadapi Leeteuk nanti.

'Cklek'

"Eomma..."Ucapnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan karena sebenarnya Sungmin sedang gugup.

"Ck..ck...ck...bagaimana bisa kau baru bangun?"Tanya Leeteuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sudah jam 10 siang.

"Eomma...kapan sampai?"

"Eom...-Yak...apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Leeteuk terkejut saat Kyuhyun ternyata ada didalam kamar anaknya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berniat ingin menghindar jika bisa. Tapi dia bukan pengecut kan? Pasti Leeteuk juga sudah melihat mobinya di garasi tadi , jadi untuk apa menyembunyikan diri.

"Annyeong Eommonim..."Sapa Kyuhyun dengan canggung.

"Kalian..."

"Ja..jangan salah paham dulu Eomma...ini tak seperti yang ada dipikiran Eomma." Jelas Sungmin.

Ia tak mungkin berterus terang pada Eommanya kan? Bagaimanapun ia masih punya tanggung jawab dengan kuliahnya.

"Jadi?"Tanya Leeteuk.

"Eum...begini Eommonim , semalam hujan sangat deras. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap disini. Tapi , Sungmin ketakutan dengan petir hingga ia tak bisa tidur. Jadilah semalaman aku menemaninya. Tak ada yang terjadi selain itu." Oh lihatlah , bahkan Sungmin bisa melihat betapa lihainya seorang Cho Kyuhyun berbohong. Sungmin akui ia takut petir. Tapi semalam sepertinya petir tak begitu ganas.

"Benarkah?"Leeteuk mencoba memastikan jawaban Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne...Eomma..."

"Baiklah...kali ini Eomma percaya. Bagaimanapun kalian belum menikah dan barusaja akan bertunangan. Jadi jangan macam- macam. Sekarang kalian cepat mandi dan makanlah...ini sudah sangat siang."

"Ne...Gomawo...Eommonim."

_ooOoo_

Kyuhyun tampaknya tak bisa menghidari lagi untuk tidak pergi kerumah sakit. Beberapa hari ini ia begitu disibukkan dengan masalahnya dan Sungmin . Tapi untunglah semuanya baik - baik saja bahkan semakin membaik.

"Yak...bagaimana bisa kau bolos begitu lama? Kau mengabaikan tugasmu sebagai dokter?" Tanya Jaejong pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja melakukan operasi.

"Noona aku masih mempunyai jatah cuti..."Balasnya dengan kekehan.

"Cuti? Bahkan ini lebih dari jatah cutimu."

"Baiklah...aku bersalah."

"Kau mau menunjukkan kuasamu disini ? Sebagai pemilik Rumah sakit?"Ujar Jaejong Sarkatis.

"Haha...tidak Noona , Sungguh aku sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu."

"Waeyo...?"

"Penasarankan kau Noona?"

"Wae?"Paksanya

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Sungmin."

"Mwo?"

"Yak...jangan mengagetkanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm...tentu saja."

"Yaaaaa...selamattttt Kyuuu."

Jaejong memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Hm...terimakasih Noona."

"Kau...harus menjaga Sungmin kalau begitu , jangan membuatnya menangis lagi."Nasehatnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Arra...arra..."

_ooOoo_

Sungmin harus menahan pegal ditubuhnya karena sedari tadi kedua Eommanya , Leeteuk dan Heechul mengajaknya mencari perlengkapan untuk pesta. Katanya mau yang sederhana , kalau sederhana seperti ini lantas yang mewah seperti apa? Tapi untunglah saat ini Sungmin harus berterimakasih pada Ahra , calon kakak iparnya yang membiarkan ia istirahat sejenak setelah fitting baju.

"Hah...padahal aku hanya akan bertunangan ." Ujarnya sambil memijat tengkuknya yang mulai pegal.

Betapa enaknya Kyuhyun tak ikut dalam penderitaan ini karena masih harus bekerja. Andai saja Sungmin bisa kabur.

Leeteuk datang dengan membawa segelas teh hijau hangat yang barusan ia buat di pantry butiq.

"Minumlah...Eomma tahu kau lelah."

"Bahkan Eomma yang membuatku lelah..." lirihnya

"Kau tahu kan? Eomma sangat antusias karena kau anak tunggal Eomma."

"Ya...aku tahu Eomma. Maka lakukanlah sesuka Eomma." Sungmin memang harus membiarkan Eommanya melakukan apa yg ia mau. Leeteuk seperti mendapat jackpot besar saat dirinya harus mengurusi pesta pertunangan anak perempuan satu - satunya .

_ooOoo_

"Enak sekali hanya tinggal tahu beres." Sungmin merengut kesal pada Kyuhyun yg saat ini sedang ia kunjungi dirumah sakit.

"Aku sibuk..." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Memang kapan kau tak sibuk." Rajuknya.

Kyuhyun menahan senyum saat ia tahu Sungmin sekarang sedang merajuk karena kesibukannya.

"Chagi...aku seorang dokter , tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan tugasku."

Jawabnya sambil membawa Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Sungmin yang duduk miring. Kepalanya ia telusupkan ke leher jenjang itu untuk ia hirup wanginya.

"Kyu...jangan begini..."

Sungmin sudah merasa tak nyaman saat ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun kini mengecup berkali - kali bagian lehernya yang jenjang.

"Sebenarnya kalau bisa aku ingin menikahimu..." tiba - tiba kata itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sayang , Kangin Appa baru merestui jika kau sudah lulus kuliah."Lanjutnya lagi.

Bahagianya Sungmin saat mendengar itu. Berarti Kyuhyun memang berniat serius padanya kan?

"Aku takut kau pergi..."Lirihnya dengan nada yang serius.

Sungmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun , hanya mengecupnya.

" Aku justru yang takut..., tapi sekarang aku yakin kau mencintaiku. Jadi kau dan aku tak perlu takut lagi."

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin yang begitu manis dimatanya.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

Keduanya saling berciuman dengan lembut. Menghantarkan rasa bahagia dan cinta yang membuncah didadanya. Tak ada nafsu selain cinta yang tersirat dalam ciuman itu. Mereka saling terlarut dan tersenyum disela - sela ciumannya.

_ooOoo_

Hari bahagia itu datang . Pertunangan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di hari H. Tak banyak undangan , hanya beberapa sahabat dan keluarga. Mereka hanya menggelar pesta sederhana menurutnya dengan tetap mengusung tema kekeluargaan yang erat.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama saat jemari Sungmin sudah tersemat cincin pertunangan itu , begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Ditangannya kini sudah ada tanda bahwa ia sudah ada yang punya.

Ucapan selamat mengalir dari para undangan. Mereka kan belum menikah , jadi tak ada acara mencium bibir.

"Yak...kau bukannya langsung menikah malah bertunangan saja." Ujar Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Ia menghampiri pasangan berbahagia itu dengan menggandeng Hyukkie , Yeojanya.

"Daripada kau ? Tak ada kemajuan." Balasnya sengit.

Donghae malah mendecih.

"Aku akan segera menyusul pasti."

"Aku do'akan..."

"Yak...Minnie...kau sungguh cantik." Puji Hyukkie dengan memamerkan giginya .

"Gomawo Hyuk , dan gomawo sudah datang..." jawabnya memeluk Hyukkie erat.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak datang , tapi maafkan Ryeowook & Yesung Oppa ya Min?"

"Hm...aku mengerti , semoga mereka cepat menemukan jalan keluar."

Kedua sahabat itu bersedih setelah mengetahui kalau Ryeowook sedang berada di Rumah sakit karena kehamilannya sangat lemah .

Ya...Ryeowook melakukan kesalahan dengan Yesung , ia lupa tak memakai pengaman saat berhubungan. Untunglah keluarganya mau mengerti. Setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit kedua sejoli ini memutuskan untuk segera meresmikan hubungannya segera.

"Sudahlah...jangan bersedih , setidaknya kita mendapat kabar baik dengan menikahnya mereka." Ujar Donghae menengahi acara melankolis Hyukkie dan Sungmin.

"Hm..."

"Baiklah Kyu , aku dan Hyukkie kesana dulu ya? Aku belum menemui Eomma mu.."

"Hm...temuilah.."

_ooOoo_

Sehari setelah pesta pertunangannya , Sungmin sudah harus disibukkan dengan kegiatan perkuliahan . Tapi kali ini ia tak perlu bersedih karena Kyuhyunnya berjanji untuk lebih memperhatikannya dan berubah untuk Sungmin. Bahkan tadi pagi Kyuhyun mengantarnya kekampus , menelponnya ketika bangun tidur dan menyemangatinya ketika akan memulai pelajaran. Diam - diam ia tersenyum. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat ia sedikit tak suka dengan perubahan Kyuhyun , namjanya itu lebih possesive dan mesum sekali. Bahkan tadi pagi mereka melalukan "this and that " didalam mobil. Untung saja Sungmin tak terlambat.

Tapi bagaimanapun , mereka saling mencintai dengan tulus. Bagi Sungmin kerikil kecil dalam hubungan asmaranya akan dijadikan batu loncatan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun lebih dewasa menghadapi semua ini. Dan satu lagi...saat pertunangan itu , Sungmin berjanji akan memanggilnya Oppa. Dan tahukah kalian Kyuhyun sangat bergembira? Ia sungguh bergembira.

Jika cinta sudah berbicara , sebesar apapun masalah yg telah dilalui akan menjadikan mereka lebih saling mencintai.

END

Mian...pendek ya? Atau Endnya kurang memuaskan ? Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah setia dengan FF ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan baca juga FF ku yang lain. Gomawo...


End file.
